


Brighter than the sun

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, historische Geschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Nach dem Kampf gegen Voldemort ist Harry spurlos verschwunden. Durch einen Zauber des Tyrannen. Während Lehrer und Ministerium nach ihm suchen, geht das Leben in Hogwarts weiter. Für die meisten zumindest. Severus Snape hat eigene, persönliche, private Interessen, warum er Harry wiederfinden will. Um ihn zu retten, muss er sich einer seiner größten Ängste stellen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist zwar eine weitere meiner Snarry-Storys, aber es geht eigentlich weniger um das Pärchen, als mehr um den eigentlichen Handlungsort, die Zeit, die Geschichte und das Geschehen.  
Es gab ursprünglich nur 14 Kapitel, aber Leser baten mich, sie richtig zu beenden und ich tat ihnen den Gefallen. Das 15. Kapitel ist nur für diese. Man kann also auch nach Kapitel 14 aufhören mit lesen. Wer das möchte.

Kapitel 1: Veränderungen

Ein japanisches Sprichwort sagt: ‘Fürchte dich nicht vor langsamen Veränderungen, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand.’ Eine Antwort auf die Frage, wie man mit plötzlichen, riesengroßen, dramatischen, unglaublichen Veränderungen umgehen soll, liefert es leider nicht.  
Vielleicht mit Ruhe. Vielleicht mit einer gewissen Distanz, weil es schwer ist, Dinge in ihrer Komplettheit zu sehen und in ihrer Komplexität zu verstehen, wenn man praktisch mit der Nase darauf klebt.  
Nun war aber das allgemeine Problem in der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, dass sich alles verändert hatte, für jeden und dass diese Veränderung so allgegenwärtig und groß war, dass es sich als sehr schwer heraus stellte, weit genug zurück zu weichen, um das große Ganze, wie Dumbledore es wohl bezeichnet hätte, sehen zu können.  
Albus Dumbledore, ehemaliger Schulleiter dieser Einrichtung für die Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer, inzwischen tot. Auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin ermordet von seinem Haus- und Hofspion Severus Snape, der sich damit eine Menge Feinde gemacht hatte, die ihm eigentlich sonst wo vorbei gingen, aber die ihn im Moment nervten. Denn er hatte andere Probleme, als sich mit dem langsamen Verstehen der Menschen in seinem Umfeld auseinander zu setzen und darauf zu warten, dass sie endlich kapierten, dass er nicht der Böse in dieser Geschichte war. Nicht mehr zumindest. Menschen änderten sich… wenn man sie ließ.  
Severus hatte Dumbledore mit dem Todesfluch ‘Avada Kedavra’ vom Astronomieturm der Schule gestoßen. Vom Turm, weil er nicht den Mumm hatte, den Spruch so anzuwenden, dass er wirklich tödlich gewesen wäre. Sie hatten es beide gewusst und so diesen Ort für ihre kleine Inszenierung gewählt. Severus hatte geschubst und der Sturz hatte den Rest erledigt. Dumbledore war nicht der erste Mensch, den er hatte sterben sehen, aber der erste, den er selbst umgebracht hatte und wie er voraus gesehen hatte, verfolgte ihn der alte Mann in seinen Träumen.  
Aber es war notwendig gewesen. Dumbledore hatte sich einen Fluch aufgehalst, den keiner stoppen konnte. Severus hatte es versucht, mit all seinem Wissen und Können, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen. Nicht einmal annähernd. Und so hatte er dem Plan hauptsächlich zugestimmt, um dem alten Mann einen würdigen Tod zu verschaffen.  
Der zweite Teil des brillanten Plans des großen Magiers war es gewesen, Severus’ Position in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords zu stärken und den Schwarzen Magier von einem Angriff auf die Schule abzuhalten. Genialer Plan… wenn Voldemort mitgespielt hätte. Severus hatte mehrfach gesagt, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, aber die beiden alten Männer, denen er diente, hatten als größte gemeinsame Eigenschaft ihre Sturheit. Dicht gefolgt von ihrer grenzenlosen Arroganz, die sie ständig glauben ließ, sie allein wüssten, was die Zukunft bereit hielt und wie man sie änderte.  
Dumbledore war Anfang April gestorben, als sehr mieser, nachträglicher Aprilscherz. Nun gut, Voldemort hatte tatsächlich darüber lachen können. Und er hatte Severus zwar zum Schulleiter gemacht, aber sein Ziel, sich Harry Potter zu krallen… genauso hatte er es tatsächlich ausgedrückt, obwohl diese Wortwahl gar nicht zu ihm passte… hatte er konsequent voran getrieben.  
Er hatte die Schule drei Mal angegriffen und Harry aufgefordert, sich ihm zu stellen. Beim ersten Mal hatten die anderen Lehrer es verhindert. Beim zweiten Mal, hatte Harry sich dem Dunklen Magier gestellt, aber der Schutz, den der Junge trug, war noch zu stark und so zog Voldemort wieder ab.  
Der Schutz. Ein weiterer Fehler in Dumbledores Plan. Der Schutz, den Lily Potter auf ihren Sohn gelegt hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihn allein dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass Harry den Todesfluch überlebt hatte, den Voldemort auf den damals 15 Monate alten Jungen abgeschossen hatte. Völliger Unsinn. Der Fluch war zurück geprallt, eh schon schwächer, durch die zwei vorangegangenen Morde und hatte den Erzeuger eiskalt erwischt. Dumbledore hatte es nie glauben wollen, dass auch ein Mörder wie Voldemort nicht ununterbrochen mit Todesflüchen um sich schießen konnte, ohne dass deren Kraft nachließ. Und auf seinen Spion hatte er nie gehört.  
Ein Windstoß zerrte am Umhang des Mannes, der auf dem Astronomieturm stand und auf den Hof hinab blickte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wenn er daran dachte, wie blöd guckend die anderen Lehrer seinen Ausführungen gelauscht hatte und wie ignorant sie damit umgegangen waren. Sie hatten an Dumbledores Glauben förmlich geklebt und dass Severus, als sein Mörder und Nachfolger, diesen Glauben nicht teilte, war fast schlimmer gewesen als der Todesfluch, den er dem alten Mann auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. In ihren Augen.  
Aber Severus hatte Recht gehabt. Der Schutz von Lily war da, aber nicht stark. Er hatte ausgereicht, um Harry ein Mal zu schützen. Direkt nach ihrem Tod. Aber das lag nicht an ihrer übermenschlichen Liebe, wie Dumbledore es hatte sehen wollen, sondern an zwei einfachen Faktoren. Der Schutz wirkte wie ein Spiegel und hatte den Fluch von Harry auf Voldemort zurück geworfen. Nicht ohne dabei zu splittern, sonst hätte der Junge ja nicht seine berühmte Narbe abbekommen. Und Voldemorts Fluch war nach der Ermordung von James und Lily, was alles binnen weniger Minuten passiert war, einfach geschwächt gewesen, sonst hätte der Zauber den Schutz in Millionen kleine Stücke gesprengt und Harry wäre jetzt auch tot.  
Dumbledore hatte mit seiner Kraft und Energie diesen vermeintlichen Zauber aufrecht erhalten. Einen Zauber, den es so nie gegeben hatte. Es war der alte Magier selber, der Harry beschützt hatte. Und nach seinem Tod war dieser Schutz langsam aber sicher immer brüchiger geworden.  
Beim letzten Aufeinandertreffen Harrys und Voldemorts, Mitte Mai diesen Jahres, hatten es dann auch die anderen Lehrer erkennen müssen. Harry war von Voldemorts Todesfluch getroffen gestorben.  
Natürlich nicht richtig, denn eigentlich war es nur das Seelenstück des Dunklen Lords gewesen, welches dieser vernichtet hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen ein heftiger Kampf getobt hatte, bei dem auch Nagini vernichtet worden war, war der Junge wieder auferstanden, hatte Voldemort kurz darüber aufgeklärt, dass er und sehr viele andere Leute von dem Horkruxzauber wussten, mit dem diese Geißel der Zauberergemeinschaft sich am Leben erhalten hatte und hatte dann angefangen, ihn mit Zaubersprüchen zu attackieren, die ein Sechstklässler noch gar nicht können sollte. Gut, viele sollte auch ein Siebtklässler nicht kennen, weil sie unter Schwarze Magie fielen, aber das war in dem Moment recht egal.  
Harry hatte sie gekonnt und er hatte sie wunderbar eingesetzt. Severus hatte dem Kampf mit einer gewissen Erleichterung zugesehen. Der junge Gryffindor, der eigentlich so einen Kampf in seinem Alter gar nicht kämpfen sollte, gewann schnell die Oberhand, trieb Voldemort in die Enge und tötete ihn.  
Severus erinnerte sich gern an den Moment, wo Voldemort tödlich getroffen zusammengebrochen war. Und mit Grausen an den, als aus dessen Zauberstab ein Fluch geschossen war und Harry getroffen hatte. Voldemort war tot, definitiv, aber er hatte, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall seines Ablebens, auf seinen Zauberstab einen letzten Spruch gelegt. Einen, der Harry in einen Wirbel gezogen hatte. Und jetzt war der Junge weg.  
“Hier steckst du…”  
Er wandte den Kopf um und blickte die Frau an, die in einem ihrer typischen, grünen Kleider hinter ihm stand. “Ja, hier stecke ich. Was kann ich für dich tun?”  
“Ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass wir immer noch…”  
“Ich kann das nicht mehr hören”, unterbrach er sie. “Spar dir diesen Satz bitte einfach.” Er schlug leicht mit der Faust auf die Brüstung. “Keine neuen Informationen, keine neue Spur…”  
“Du fragst mich jeden Tag danach. Mehrfach”, gab sie zurück und trat neben ihn.  
“Das ist was Anderes”, murmelte er mit vor unterdrückter Wut zitternder Stimme.  
Eine Weile blickte er sie von der Seite an. Die neue Schulleiterin. Minerva McGonagall. Jahrelang Dumbledores rechte Hand und engste Vertraute hier im Schloss. Wie wenig sie von dem großen Plan des alten Mannes gewusst hatte, schockte sie bis heute. Ihn hatte es nicht überrascht.  
Sie leitete die Schule jetzt, weil Severus freiwillig vom Posten des Schulleiters zurück getreten war, bevor man ihn hatte zwingen können. Für die meisten war es selbstverständlich gewesen. Für sie nicht. Nicht mehr.  
Severus hatte ihren Hass gespürt. Sie hatte ihn für so viel verantwortlich gemacht, wofür er gar nichts konnte, selbst für Harrys Verschwinden. Er hatte viele laute Worte gebraucht, um sie irgendwann davon zu überzeugen, dass er selber keine Ahnung hatte, wie man einen Zeittunnel öffnete, ohne einen Zeitumkehrer zu verwenden. Zeitreisen waren gefährlich und ein Grund, sich dauernd zu ärgern. Er ließ davon lieber die Finger. Warum Voldemort diese ‘Bestrafung’ für seinen größten Feind ausersehen hatte, kapierte er bis heute nicht. Und wo Harry war, wusste niemand.  
Minerva war nicht überzeugt gewesen. Nicht von seinen Beteuerungen und Erklärungen. Er hatte Tage gebraucht, um ihr all die Zusammenhänge zu erläutern, damit sie das Gesamtbild sah. Doch ein großer Teil Zweifel, vor allem gegen ihn, war geblieben. Auch als er ihr den Posten als Schulleiterin angeboten hatte.  
Bis er ihr sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut hatte, indem er ihr ein paar Dinge im Denkarium zeigte. Dinge, die sie nicht mal geahnt hatte und die ihr klar zeigten, auf welcher Seite er seit Jahren gestanden hatte. In diesem Moment hatte sie ihren Krieg gegen ihn beendet. Seit dem Moment war sie seine engste Vertraute und im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore verheimlichte Severus ihr nichts.  
“Es ist sonderbar, sie so emsig lernend da unten zu sehen.”  
Er blickte nach unten. Schüler. Auf dem Hof der Schule. “Stimmt”, pflichtete er ihr bei.  
Nun gut, lernende Schüler auf einem Schulhof war jetzt nicht so etwas Besonderes, dass zwei Lehrer sich darüber wundern sollten, erst recht nicht am späten Nachmittag wenn der Unterricht vorbei war, in einem Internat wo die Schüler fast das ganze Jahr über lebten.  
Es war das Datum, was nicht passte. Heute war der 20. Juni und damit stünden die Ferien kurz bevor und alle Prüfungen waren vorbei. Eigentlich. Aber alles hatte sich verändert.  
Voldemort war tot, Harry verschwunden. Das Leben ging weiter. Die Schüler hatten nach den ständigen Angriffen und allem, was passiert war, etwas Ruhe gebraucht, aber auch nicht zu viel. Deshalb hatte Minerva die Ferien auch vorgezogen und gekürzt. Von Mitte Mai bis Mitte Juni. Und die Eltern und das Ministerium hatten es abgenickt.  
Seit zwei Tagen waren alle wieder da. Es gab lockeren, aber doch geregelten Unterricht, um allen zu zeigen, dass es jetzt weiter ging. Dass jetzt die Zukunft angebrochen war. Die Zukunft nach Voldemort. Dafür hatten schließlich alle gekämpft, oder nicht?  
Am härtesten mussten die zwei Siebtklässlerjahrgänge pauken. Die ehemaligen Siebtklässler mussten ihre Prüfungen ja noch nachholen, bevor sie die Schule verlassen durften. Die jetzigen brauchten die Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten. Immerhin waren Dank der Kämpfe viele Unterrichtsstunden ausgefallen.  
“Kommst du klar? Im Unterricht meine ich…” Sie räusperte sich leicht und blickte auf ihre Finger, die jetzt auch auf der Brüstung lagen.  
“Ich bin stark genug, um die Sprüche der Schüler, die jetzt nicht mehr solche Angst vor mir haben, zu ertragen. Und anzugreifen, das wagen sie nicht. Ich komme klar. Viele verstehen langsam, auch Dank deiner Fürsprache und der meiner Kollegen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite gestanden habe. Aber ich fürchte, den Sturm, den ich gesät habe, werde ich noch eine Weile ertragen müssen.”  
Sie nickte leicht. Was sollte sie auch tun? Natürlich hatte sie den Schülern versichert, dass der neue und alte Lehrer für Zaubertränke wirklich nicht für Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Natürlich sahen sie, dass er von den anderen Lehrern ganz normal behandelt wurde, wie immer. Nein, nicht wie immer. Immer besser. Aber er hatte halt viel getan und gesagt in den vergangenen Jahren, auch um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Dass die Schüler das nicht einfach vergaßen, nahm er hin. Dass einige wenige, gerade die Gryffindors, ihn indirekt bis ziemlich direkt für Harrys Verschwinden mit verantwortlich machten, das nagte an ihm. Das tat richtig weh. Denn damit hatte er nichts zu tun.  
Er konnte geradestehen für Dinge, die er verbockt hatte, wäre ohne zu zögern ins Gefängnis gegangen für seine Taten, die er als Todesser verbrochen hatte. Aber von diesem einen Punkt hatte er nichts gewusst, es nicht einmal geahnt. Sonst hätte er Harry vorbereiten können. So, wie auf seinen Kampf. Er hatte ihm alles beigebracht, was er wusste und was dem Jungen hatte helfen können. Alles. Aber wie hätte er ihm einen Gegenzauber zeigen können, wenn er nicht mal geahnt hatte, dass es einen Zauber gab? Wie konnte man sich vor dem Unbekannten schützen?  
Ja, es hatte sich viel seit dem Kampf verändert. Nur bei den meisten Schülern war das komplette Wissen über diese Veränderungen noch nicht angekommen. Und einige Fakten gingen sie auch überhaupt nichts an.

Gedankenverloren saß er im Unterricht der Siebtklässler und blickte über die Reihen rauchender Kessel. Der leere Platz zog seinen Blick magisch an, doch er wehrte sich dagegen. Seine Slytherins arbeiteten konzentriert, wobei einige ihn immer mal grimmig musterten. Sie hassten ihn, weil er Voldemort verraten hatte und damit auch viele ihrer Eltern. Die meisten waren jedoch froh, dass der Schwarze Magier weg war.  
Die Ravenclaws und zwei Hufflepuffs arbeiteten konzentriert und begegneten ihm im Unterricht mit dem nötigen Respekt.  
Die Gryffindors waren sich einiger in ihrer Haltung und Meinung ihm gegenüber. Sie blickten stur in ihre Kessel und straften ihn mit stummer Verachtung. Alle bis auf Hermine Granger, die ihren Trank bereits fertig hatte und ihn jetzt schweigend musterte. Er erwiderte den Blick der braunen Augen.  
“Fertig, Miss Granger?”  
“Ja, Sir.” Sie brachte ihm ihren Trank vor. “Sir, darf ich nach der Stunde kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?”, flüsterte sie.  
Er nickte ihr zu. Sie war eine der wenigen Schüler dieser Schule, die ihm mit dem alten Respekt begegneten und mit neuer, offener Neugier. Sie war an der echten Geschichte interessiert und sie glaubte ihm offenbar, dass er mit Harrys Verschwinden nichts zu tun hatte. Es tat gut.  
Am Ende der Stunde trat Ron vor seinen Tisch und hielt ihm seine abgefüllte Zaubertrankprobe hin. Als Severus sie nehmen wollte, zog er sie zurück. “Wo ist Harry?”, fragte er… mal wieder.  
“Geben Sie mir Ihren Trank, Mister Weasley, ansonsten kriegen Sie ein T für die Stunde.”  
“Ist mir scheißegal.”  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und packte die Tränke der anderen in einen Karton. “Mir auch.”  
“Ron”, zischte Hermine ihn an.  
Sonderbares Pärchen. Wie immer das passiert war zwischen den beiden, aber Severus war der unbedeutenden Meinung, dass sie viel zu gut für ihn war. Unwillkürlich presste er die Lippen hart aufeinander. Das war ja prima, dass er sich über solche Dinge ein Urteil erlaubte. Ganz klasse.  
“Regen Sie sich nicht auf, Miss Granger. Manieren sollte man eigentlich schon in die Schule mitbringen. Jetzt kann man da auch nichts mehr machen.”  
“Sie…”  
Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, entwaffnete Ron und nahm dessen Zauberstab. “Heute Abend sieben Uhr im Büro der Schulleiterin und Sie sollten eine sehr gute Ausrede haben, warum Sie einen Lehrer angreifen. Blödheit gilt nicht.”  
“Lehrer”, fauchte der Junge. “Sie Bastard sollten in Askaban sitzen.”  
“RON”, schrie Hermine ihn jetzt an. “Spinnst du eigentlich total?”  
“Du bist so ein Verräterin, Hermine”, schnauzte er sie an. “Harry ist wer weiß wo und du kriechst ihm hier in den Arsch. Du hast meinen besten Freund doch längst abgeschrieben.”  
Severus blickte in die braunen Augen, in denen Tränen schwammen. “Ganz toll, Mister Weasley. Wirklich gut gemacht. Sie haben ihren besten Freund verloren und haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als Ihrer Freundin verbal eine reinzuhauen. Ich verachte Männer, die Frauen schlagen und sei es mit Worten.”  
Ron Weasley blickte Hermine an und wirkte jetzt ein wenig zerknirscht. “Es… tut mir leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint…”  
“Doch, Ron”, schluchzte sie leise. “Doch, das hast du. Und das ist das Schlimmste daran.” Weinend lief sie aus dem Raum.  
“Sieben Uhr, Mister Weasley. Wissen Sie, ich kann durchaus damit umgehen, dass Sie mich nicht ausstehen können. Aber Sie gehen zu weit in Ihrem Hass. Langsam sind Sie für die Schule nicht mehr tragbar und sollten Sie auf einen Schulabschluss hoffen und darauf hinarbeiten, dann empfehle ich Ihnen dringend, bis heute Abend eine andere Einstellung zu haben.” Damit ging er an dem Jungen vorbei. “Und kümmern Sie sich um Miss Granger. Die junge Frau weint in letzter Zeit ständig wegen Ihnen.”  
Es war nicht seine Aufgabe und auch nicht seine Art, sich in die Privatangelegenheiten der Schüler einzumischen. Da hätte er auch viel zu viel zu tun, immerhin war er hier umgeben von pubertären, hormongesteuerten Teenagern. Aber er schätzte Hermine. Sie hatte im Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Todesser Großartiges geleistet und sie vertraute ihm. Sie hatte es immer getan, das hatte er gespürt und sie tat es noch. Und aus irgendeinem Grund tat es ihm weh, wenn sie von diesem Trampel Weasley mal wieder über den Haufen gerannt wurde.  
Er trug die Proben in sein Büro, schloss es ab und lief dann zu Minerva, um sie von dem Vorfall zu unterrichten. Sie nahm den beschlagnahmten Zauberstab und versprach, dem Jungen den Kopf zu waschen. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob das noch etwas brachte.  
“Ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wir sehen uns beim Essen.”  
Er ging wieder runter und lief durch den Flur, als ihn eine Stimme aufhielt. “Severus.”  
“Remus.” Er blickte den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an und lief dann neben ihm her zur Großen Halle. “Was kann ich für dich tun?”  
“Mein Trank geht mir aus. Wärst du vielleicht…”  
“Du hast das Rezept. Wieso mischst du ihn dir nicht selber?” Verwundert blickte er den Mann an.  
“Ach komm schon.” Er verzog das Gesicht. “Ich bin eine Niete in Zaubertränke, das weißt du.”  
Severus nickte leicht und lachte. “Stimmt. Ich kann dir ja Nachhilfe geben. Du solltest wirklich lernen, den neuen Wolfsbanntrank selbst zu brauen. Was ist, wenn mir was passiert? Ich hab das Rezept zwar bei Minerva hinterlegt, aber Rezepte können verschwinden.” Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Oder Schulleiter dieser Schule…”  
Remus Lupin hielt an. “Meinst du das ernst?”  
“Ja.”  
“Okay.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wann hast du Zeit?”  
“Samstag Abend. Komm in meinen Klassenraum.”  
“Danke.”  
Zusammen gingen sie zum Lehrertisch vor. Auch so eine Veränderung. Remus wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung und dann das gute Verhältnis, was jetzt zwischen ihnen herrschte. Aber das lag einzig an ihm. Remus Lupin nutzte sein Gehirn. Er war bei Harrys Kampf dabei gewesen und er hatte die Zauber erkannt, alle. Er wusste genau, dass er viele selber nicht Zustande gebracht hätte und er wusste, wer Harry das beigebracht hatte. Die daraus resultierende Dankbarkeit hatte sich schnell in Vertrauen umgewandelt und so war er der erste gewesen, der dazwischen gegangen war, als sich einige Schüler gegen Severus gestellt hatten.  
“Was war mit Hermine los? Sie kam heulend aus deinem Unterricht.”  
Severus blickte unwillig auf seinen Teller. Er hatte keinen Hunger… schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. “Nicht meine Schuld. Sie hat einen Vollidioten als Freund. Kann ich nix für.”  
“Ron… Der kommt überhaupt nicht mehr mit sich selber klar. Irgendwie scheint er hilflos, seit der Krieg vorbei ist.”  
“Ein Soldat, der jetzt, wo er normal leben soll, nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen weiß.” Severus verzog das Gesicht leicht. “Er ist nicht der Einzige, Remus. Wenn man aus Kindern Krieger macht, kann man sich hinterher nicht beklagen, gestörte junge Menschen zurück zu bekommen. Viele wurden von ihren Eltern doch nur auf diesen Moment getrimmt. Um wieder gegen Voldemort anzutreten. Und jetzt müssen sie lernen, ein normales Leben zu führen. Sie müssen neue Ziele finden, echte.” Er stocherte in seinem Essen herum, schob es irgendwann weg und blickte Minerva an, die sich gerade neben ihn setzte. “Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?”  
Empört erwiderte sie den Blick, dann schüttelte sie wortlos den Kopf und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas Mittagessen.

“Hermine…”  
“Lass mich in Ruhe, Ron”, murmelte sie. “Was du vorhin gesagt hast, war so gemein. Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, auch nur mit einer Faser deines Herzens, dann haben wir zwei uns nichts mehr zu sagen.”  
“Lass es nicht zu, dass Snape uns auseinander bringt.”  
Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. “Du kapierst es einfach nicht, nicht wahr? Nicht Snape bringt uns auseinander. Du tust es. Du bist frustriert, dass du nur ein Kämpfer von vielen bist, kein großer Held. Keine Zeitungsartikel über die ruhmreichen Taten des Ronald Weasley. Zwei Leute haben wirklich heldenhaft gekämpft. Harry und derjenige, der ihm all diese mächtigen Zauber beigebracht hat. Wer immer das war, ich bin ihm dankbar. Snape hat einfach seinen Job als Spion gemacht und ja, er war fies zu uns, Jahre lang. Aber er sucht nach Harry, genauso wie die anderen Lehrer. Und du benimmst dich wie eine Mischung aus dummem Kleinkind und…” Sie schwieg und blickte nach vorn, wo Lupin stand.  
“Guten Tag, Klasse”, grüßte er und setzte sich dann auf die Kante seines Tisches. “Wir werden… Mister Longbottom?”  
“Professor Lupin, ich…” Er verzog das Gesicht. “Was waren das für Zauber, die Harry gegen Voldemort eingesetzt hat? Können wir die auch lernen?”  
“Das wäre doch mal eine Idee. Damit könnten wir Snape Feuer unter dem Arsch machen, damit er preisgibt, wo Harry ist.”  
Hermine schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. “Noch ein Idiot.” Sie sah Dean wütend an.  
“Oh, Sie sollten nicht versuchen, den Erschaffer gerade dieses Zaubers mit seinem eigenen Zauber zu schlagen. Das geht immer nach hinten los. Und außerdem werde ich Sie hier nicht im Umgang mit Schwarzer Magie unterrichten. Die meisten der Zauber, die Harry genutzt hat, waren tiefste Schwarze Magie und verboten bis teilweise noch unbekannt.”  
Hermine meldete sich. “Professor Snape hat diesen blauen Feuerzauber erfunden?”  
“Ja. Es ist seine Handschrift. Und offenbar hat er ihn nur für den Kampf Harrys gegen Voldemort geschaffen. Harry hat ihn damit immerhin gut in Schach halten können. Er war genau auf Voldemorts Kampfstil und seine wenigen, bekannten Schwächen abgestimmt.”  
“Ich kapier gar nichts. Woher konnte Harry dann die Zauber?”, fragte Neville.  
Remus seufzte und stand auf. “Leute, ganz ehrlich. Gryffindors und Ravenclaws wird eine gewisse Grundintelligenz nachgesagt. Woher soll Harry diese Zauber kennen, wenn nicht von dem Mann, von dem er seit zwei Jahren fast täglich Nachsitzen aufgedrückt bekommen hat? Von Severus natürlich. Er hat ihn trainiert für diesen Kampf. Mental, magisch und körperlich.”  
Ron lachte gehässig. “Ist klar. Das können Sie Ihrer Großmutter erzählen.”  
“Meine Großmutter ist tot, Mister Weasley”, knurrte Remus und stemmte sich auf den Tisch. “Sie wurde von Todesser bestialisch ermordet. Die eine, die ich kannte zumindest. Und Sie sollten Severus ein wenig mehr Respekt entgegen bringen. Er hat Ihren besten Freund verdammt gut trainiert. Er hat ihm geholfen, Voldemort zu schlagen.”  
“Weil er selber nicht den Mumm dazu hatte. Und Harry ist auch weg, wegen ihm.”  
Remus erhob sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Jungen verwirrt an. “Sind Sie eigentlich so dämlich oder tun Sie nur so?”  
“Was?”, fragte der Angesprochene empört und stand auf.  
“Harry hat es in seinem Kampf gut erklärt und wir Lehrer haben die Sache mit den Horkruxen auch mehrfach wiederholt. Harry war ein Horkrux und nur durch seinen Tod, beziehungsweise des Seelenteils von Voldemort in seinem Körper, war der Mann sterblich. Severus hatte sicher weder Angst noch Skrupel es selber zu machen. Aber er hätte Harry vorher auch töten müssen und das hat er nicht fertig gebracht. Keiner von uns hätte es gekonnt, nicht mal um Voldemort zu stoppen. Wenn Sie das feige nennen, dann sind Sie es auch, Mister Weasley. Oder hätten Sie Ihren besten Freund getötet, um Voldemort aufzuhalten? Hätten Sie es gekonnt?”  
“Außerdem solltest du eines nicht vergessen, Ron”, fauchte Hermine ihn an. “Es war Severus Snape, der sich in den Zauber von Bellatrix geworfen hat, um deinen Bruder zu retten. Er konnte ihn abfälschen, sonst wäre jetzt nur ein Zwilling über und du würdest zusammen mit deiner Familie an Freds Grab stehen. Du solltest ihm danken, anstatt hier den großen Rächer zu spielen. Für Harry tust du es nämlich nicht. Wenn er wirklich jahrelang von Snape trainiert wurde, hat er sicher keine Hassgefühle mehr gegen ihn. Es ist dein Hass, nur deiner.”  
Einige im Raum senkten leicht die Köpfe. Ron setzte sich wieder, immer noch voller Wut, aber jetzt ruhiger. Remus ging wieder nach vorn. “Wir müssen uns alle erst einmal wiederfinden. Es hat sich so viel verändert. Jeder muss seinen Platz in der neuen Ordnung erkennen und annehmen. Vorwürfe nützen gar nichts. Und was Harry angeht, wir suchen weiter. Wir Lehrer und auch das Ministerium haben ihn nicht aufgegeben.”  
“Aber wie?”, fragte Hermine jetzt leise. Genau darüber hatte sie mit Snape reden wollen. “Wie soll man ihn finden?”  
“Indem das Ministerium nach Hinweisen in Geschichtsbüchern sucht. Es gibt Aufspürzauber für historische Veränderungen. Wenn Harry in der Zeit, in der er gelandet ist, irgendwas verändert, verändert er die Geschichte und wir finden ihn. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er keinen zu großen Unsinn anstellt.”  
“Und wenn er nichts verändert?”, wisperte Hermine leise.  
“Dann ist es fast unmöglich, ihn zu finden, Miss Granger. Aber wir Lehrer denken nicht, dass Voldemort Harry in eine Epoche geschubst hat und an einen Ort, wo er friedlich leben kann. Wir rechnen damit, dass er irgendwas machen muss und sei es nur, um sein Leben zu retten.”  
“Moment”, sagte Dean verwirrt. “Wieso Ort? Ich dachte, bei Zeitreisen ändert sich nur die Zeit?”  
“Mit einem sogenannten Zeitumkehrer kann man die Zeit zurück drehen, besser gesagt sich selber in der Zeit zurück versetzen. Je weiter man zurück reisen will, desto schwerer ist es, das Jahr noch zu treffen. Der Zeitumkehrer öffnet einen Tunnel, es ist wie ein Flimmern in der Luft, gläsern und durchsichtig.”  
“Aber Harrys Tunnel war grün und verschwommen und da waren Blitze…”  
“Richtig, Mister Weasley. Danke, dass Sie wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Genau das ist das Problem. Harry wurde nicht nur in einen Zeittunnel gezogen, sondern gleichzeitig wirkte der Tunnel wie ein Kamin. Das grüne Licht kam von einem Zauber, der dieselbe Wirkung hat wie Flohpulver. Daher nehmen wir an, dass Voldemort Harry an einen Ort und in eine Zeit geschickt hat, wo er richtig Probleme bekommen wird. Ansonsten hätte diese ganze Aktion doch wenig Sinn.”  
“Wo kann das nur sein?”, hauchte Hermine verwirrt.  
“Wir sind für jede Idee offen”, gestand Remus und seufzte leise. “Ehrlich gesagt, sind wir mit unserem Latein am Ende.”  
Hermine verbrachte den Rest der Stunde, wo ihr Lehrer über Feuerzauber sprach damit, weiter über einen Ort nachzudenken, wo Harry sein könnte. Wo könnte ihr bester Freund nur gelandet sein? Was würde zu Voldemort passen?  
Sie nahm kaum etwas um sich herum wahr und merkte erst sehr spät in der Nacht, dass sie viel zu lange in der Großen Halle gesessen hatte. Langsam und ungelenk ging sie zum Gryffindorturm und lief hier Professor Lupin über den Weg.  
“Und? Irgendwelche Geistesblitze?”, fragte er, ohne sie darauf hin zu weisen, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen nichts mehr zu suchen hatte.  
“Ich komme immer wieder zu demselben Ergebnis. Es muss ein Ort sein, wo er sofort auffällt. Als… was er ist. Ein weißer, europäischer Junge. Ein englischsprachiger, weißer Junge. Und es muss ein Ort sein, wo er allein deshalb schon massive Probleme haben wird.”  
Der Mann zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Das würde viele Orte und Zeiten ausschließen. So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Wir sind eher von Naturkatastrophen oder so was ausgegangen. Kriege… das klingt logischer.”  
“Vielleicht sollte man mal die Länder, mit denen England und/oder Amerika Probleme hatten, bitten, diesen komischen Zauber auch anzuwenden. Auf ihre Geschichtsbücher.”  
“Die Idee ist gut. Ich leite sie nachher an Professor McGonagall weiter.”  
“Ist Ron schon wieder da?”  
“Nein. Unser neuer Zaubereiminister war lange bei der Schulleiterin und Mister Weasley musste sich gedulden. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er sich zusammen reißt. Minerva schaut sich das nicht mehr ewig an.”  
“Kann ich verstehen”, sagte sie ernst und verschwand in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort auf ihren Freund zu warten.

Severus saß auf einem der Stühle und blickte sich im Zimmer um. “Kingsley war ein toller Mann während des Krieges, aber seine Ideen, wo Harry zu finden sein könnte, sind mies. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie Voldemort denkt.”  
“Er hat keine Ideen mehr, Severus. Keiner von uns hat noch eine.”  
“Ich gebe nicht auf.”  
Sie lächelte. “Das hoff ich doch.” Als es klopfte, verschwand das Lächeln. “Kommen Sie rein.”  
Ron Weasley betrat das Büro und bettelte allein mit seinen Blicken immer noch um einen Rauswurf. In dem Jungen steckte so viel Wut, dass es ein Wunder war, dass seine dünne Haut das aushielt und nicht platzte. “Schulleiterin.”  
“Haben Sie Professor Snape etwas zu sagen, Mister Weasley? Etwas, was zeigen würde, dass Sie erwachsen sind, reif und ein Hirn besitzen?” Ärgerlich sah sie ihn an und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. “Etwas, was ein weiteres Hiersein an dieser Schule rechtfertigen würde?”  
“Haben Sie Harry wirklich all diese Zauber beigebracht?”  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das hatte Remus also heute in seiner Stunde durchgenommen. “Sonderbare Formulierung für eine Entschuldigung. Ja, ich habe ihm das alles beigebracht. Fast jeden Abend in den letzten zwei Jahren. Seit der Auferstehung von Voldemort auf diesem verdammten Friedhof in der dritten Prüfung des Trimagischen Turniers.”  
“Wieso? Sie hassen Harry.”  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte all die Beleidigungen hinter, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. “Weil ich damals erkannte, dass es auf ein direktes Duell zwischen Harry und Voldemort hinaus laufen würde. Und dass Harry keine Chance haben würde, wenn er fair kämpfte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er alle Zauber kennen würde, die es gibt. Also bot ich ihm an, ihn zu trainieren. Ich bot ihm an, mit ihm zusammen neue Zauber zu entwickeln, Dunkle Zauber, mächtige. Zauber, die Voldemort nicht kannte und die ihn überraschen würden. Und Harry nahm an.”  
“Wieso?”  
“Weil er nicht so ein Vollidiot ist wie Sie, Mister Weasley…”  
“Minerva, bitte.” Er sah sie ein wenig empört an, obwohl ihm dieselben Worte durch den Kopf gegangen waren. “Harry weigerte sich anfangs. Ein paar Tage lang. In den Ferien schrieb er mir einen Brief, dass er sich anders entschieden hätte. Er traute mir nicht, aber er war bereit zu lernen. Alles, was ihm irgendwie helfen könnte. Egal ob von einem Freund oder einem Feind. Er wollte überleben und er wollte Voldemort stoppen. Als Dumbledore ihm gesteckt hat, dass beides nicht geht, hat er sich bei mir ausgeheult, weil er niemand anderem von der Horkruxsache erzählen durfte. Ich habe ihn begleitet, ihm die Angst vor dem Sterben genommen. Er hat mir vertraut. So sehr, dass er die einzige Lüge geschluckt hat, die ich ihm im Training aufgetischt habe. Dass er ganz sicher überleben würde. Denn das wusste ich nicht. Ich hoffte es. Aber ich wusste nicht, was mit ihm passiert, wenn der Todesfluch ihn ein zweites Mal trifft.”  
Der junge Mann senkte jetzt langsam den Blick. “Sir, ich… Wollte mich noch bedanken. Weil Sie Fred gerettet haben.”  
“Und mindestens ein Dutzend anderer Schüler. Mister Weasley, Severus ist nicht Ihr Feind. Sie brauchen keinen Feind. Sie dürfen jetzt leben. Lernen Sie für Ihre Prüfungen und dann… schauen Sie nach vorn.” Minerva reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab.  
“Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape”, murmelte Ron und man merkte, dass es ihm immer noch schwer fiel. “Aber ich hab eine verdammte Angst um Harry.”  
“Die haben wir alle”, rutschte ihm heraus und bemerkte im selben Moment den etwas irritierten Blick des Gryffindors, bevor der sich verabschiedete und verschwand.  
“Hattest du gerade vor, dich und Harry zu outen oder was war das?”  
Er räusperte sich. “Nein. Das hatte ich nicht vor. Der Satz ist mir… so rausgerutscht. Und Mister Weasley wird ihn niemals in Richtung der Realität interpretieren. Ich denke, dass sein Gehirn explodieren würde, wenn er sich vorstellen würde, dass Harry und ich…”  
“Ja, ich hab es gesehen.” Sie lächelte leicht. “Und ich muss zugeben, ich hab immer noch an dem Anblick zu knabbern. Nicht, dass ich ein Problem damit habe, wenn zwei Männer sich küssen, aber du und Harry…”  
Severus lächelte traurig. “Ich wünschte, es wäre nur dieser eine Kuss gewesen. Aber es war so viel mehr.”  
“Wie lange lief das, Severus? Wie lange wart ihr zusammen? Dieser Kuss, den du mir gezeigt hast. Harry sah da… sehr jung aus.” Sie sah ihn ein wenig drohend an.  
“Das sah er auch beim Kampf gegen Voldemort. Dieser Kuss war kurz vor seinem 16. Geburtstag. Es war in den Ferien vor dem 6. Jahr. Er war bei mir Zuhause und… Ich liebe ihn, Minerva. Ich könnte schreien vor Wut, weil ich nicht weiß, wo er ist und wie es ihm geht. Ich will ihn einfach nur zurück haben. Voldemort darf nicht gewinnen.” Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Harry war sein wunder Punkt. Seit er sich die Gefühle für seinen Schüler eingestanden hatte. “Nicht so.”  
“Ich hoffe so sehr, dass wir ihn finden. Kingsley meinte ja, dass sie einen von uns schicken, wenn sie ihn gefunden haben.”  
“Ich geh freiwillig.”  
“War klar. Natürlich kannst du gehen. Du kennst dich super in Geschichte aus, kannst mehrere Sprachen. Wir müssen ihn nur…” Sie blickte zur Tür, die aufschwang.  
“Entschuldigt, dass ich euch störe. Aber Hermine Granger hat da eben etwas zu mir gesagt, was mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht.” Remus trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. “Über den möglichen Aufenthaltsort von Harry.”  
Severus sah ihn neugierig an. Hermine war immer gut, in allem was sie tat. Und wenn sie eine Idee hatte, dann entweder eine, die sie schon durchgekaut hatten, oder eine ihrer neuen, etwas unkonventionellen, für die sie in der letzten Zeit berüchtigt war. Alles war besser als das Warten. Warten war schlimm. Warten war Stillstand. Er brauchte dringend eine Veränderung der Situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus offenbart sich Lupin, warum er Harry unbedingt retten will und das am Liebsten höchstpersönlich. Und nicht nur diesem...  
Und er erfährt, dass es ihm vielleicht nicht gelingen wird.

Kapitel 2: Das Geständnis 

Severus blickte stirnrunzelnd in den Kessel, in dem eine zähflüssige, grüne Brühe vor sich hin blubberte. Eine der Blasen platzte, der Inhalt spritzte auf den Tisch und hinterließ dort zischend einen Brandfleck. Langsam zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte Remus langsam den Blick zu.   
“Ich würde deinem Haus dafür zu gern Punkte abziehen. So einen miesen Trank hab ich lange nicht gesehen. Der hilft sicher gegen dein Werwolfproblem, Remus, aber für immer.” Er lächelte kurz. “Es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich gewollt, dass du ihn probierst.” Mit dem Zauberstab ließ er das Gebräu verschwinden. “Mach es noch mal und halte dich dieses Mal einfach an das Rezept.”  
Remus kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und fing wieder an, seinen Kessel mit Wasser zu füllen. “Ich sag doch, Zaubertränke ist nicht mein Fach.”  
“Das mag ja sein, aber du musst nur ein Rezept abarbeiten. Den Trank zu entwickeln, war schwerer.” Er rieb sich seufzend über die Augenlider.   
“Das weiß ich und ich bin dir auf ewig dankbar.”  
“Da sch… pfeif ich drauf.” Severus räusperte sich leicht. “Irgendwas Neues wegen Harry?”  
“Nichts, was McGonagall dir beim Abendessen nicht auch hätte mitteilen können. Meine Güte, Severus, woher kommt diese Sorge um ihn?”  
“Ich fühl mich für ihn verantwortlich.”  
Remus rührte ein wenig schneller und fügte ein paar Kräuter dem Wasser hinzu. “Für einen Spion von Weltklasse ist deine Fähigkeit zu lügen unterirdisch.”  
“Konzentriere dich auf dein Rezept.” Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch. “Die Wahrheit verkraftest du eh nicht”, murmelte er.   
“Versuch es.”   
Eine ganze Weile saß er grübelnd an seinem Tisch und versuchte sich auf die Arbeiten zu konzentrieren, die er probeweise hatte schreiben lassen, um die Siebtklässler gezielter auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten zu können. Aber er schaffte es nicht. Es war unmöglich. Er stand auf, ging zum Tisch und setzte sich auf die Kante. Ohne hinzusehen, nahm er seinem Kollegen ein Glasfläschchen aus der Hand, nahm ein anderes und reichte es ihm.   
“Remus, das muss unter uns bleiben. McGonagall weiß es, aber…”  
“Rede einfach.” Er krümelte ein wenig des Gesteins in den Trank, der sprudelte und eine braune Farbe annahm, die langsam durchsichtig wurde.   
“Es hat einen Grund, warum mich Harrys Verschwinden so mitnimmt. Er… ich… wir…”  
Langsam blickte der Mann hoch. “Wir? Ihr? Es gab da ein ‘ihr’? Mehr als dass du ihm beigebracht hast, zu überleben?”  
“Viel mehr seit dem letzten Sommer. Er war bei mir Zuhause, wir haben trainiert und gemerkt, dass wir irgendwie richtig gut klar kamen. Ich hab mit ihm auch Okklumentik trainiert und dadurch viel wieder hoch geholt, was ihn belastet hat. Irgendwann hat er angefangen zu reden und ich hab ihm zugehört. Wir haben gemerkt, dass wir die Nähe des Anderen immer mehr zu schätzen wissen… genießen.” Er senkte den Blick. “Ich hab das Training immer mehr verschärft, ihn sehr hart behandelt. Einmal hab ich ihn verletzt, er lag benommen und blutend auf dem Boden. Also hab ich mich neben ihn gekniet und ihn verarztet und als ich ihm dann hoch geholfen habe… nur so, dass er sitzen konnte… Ich hab ihn geküsst.”  
“Wow… und wie hat er reagiert?”  
Severus war über diese Reaktion erleichtert. In Remus’ Gesicht war weder Entsetzen noch Widerwille zu erkennen gegenüber der Idee. Nur Neugier. “Zu meiner Überraschung mit verlegenem Schweigen. Er hat mir keine reingehauen oder mich angeschrien, sondern ist einfach nur ganz süß rot geworden und meinte dann, es ginge wieder und wir könnten weiter trainieren. Und das haben wir. Wir haben nicht darüber geredet.”  
Immer noch sah Remus sehr erstaunt aus, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. “Wir sind beide erwachsen, Severus, von daher tu ich mal nicht so, als sei ich überrascht, dass du auf Männer stehst.”  
“Wie jetzt?”  
“Offenbar erstaunt dich das mehr als mich. Egal. Aber was lief da noch? Nur wegen eines Kusses, über den ihr nie wieder gesprochen habt, wärst du nicht so durch den Wind. So weich bist du nicht. Also, wie ging es weiter?”  
“Rühren, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.” Ein wenig ärgerlich blickte er in den Kessel. “Wir wussten beide irgendwie nicht, wie wir darüber reden sollen.”  
“Über eure Gefühle reden… ja, das stell ich mir bei Leuten wie dir und Harry echt schwer vor.” Remus lachte leise.   
“Nicht witzig”, knurrte Severus ihn an.   
“Sorry. Erzähl weiter.”  
“Ich hab ihn noch zwei Mal geküsst in den nächsten Tagen. Nur um zu sehen, wie er reagiert. Es war irgendwie immer dasselbe. Und in der Woche vor Ferienende, da haben wir abends dann noch sehr lange trainiert und geredet… Harry hat von seiner Kindheit erzählt und war ziemlich fertig. Er war wütend-traurig. Also nahm ich ihn in den Arm und er hat es genossen. Es war… magisch, Remus. Es war so schön, ihn einfach halten zu können und zu spüren, wie wohl und sicher er sich bei mir fühlt.”  
“Glaub ich dir.” Das Lächeln war jetzt sehr weich.   
“Irgendwann hat er mich geküsst. Lang und sehr intensiv und ich hab mich einfach komplett fallen lassen. Wir landeten im Bett.” Er spürte, wie er rot wurde. “Er war so… unschuldig. Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. So jung, so unbeherrscht. Direkt und ehrlich. Als ich am Morgen mit ihm im Arm aufgewacht bin, wusste ich sofort, dass er ab dem Moment mein schwächster Punkt ist. Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt, richtig. Und ich weiß nicht mal, was er genau empfindet. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, weil Voldemort noch da war. Harry hatte Angst, sich ganz auf mich einzulassen, auch weil er wohl Sorge hatte, dass ich es nicht vor meinem Herrn verbergen kann. Wir haben uns versprochen, nach Voldemorts Tod darüber zu reden und…”  
Remus seufzte leise. “Darum. Darum stehst du so unter Strom. Nicht nur, weil du Angst um hin hast und ihn vermisst, sondern vor allem, weil du nicht mal weiß, wo er stand. Jetzt versteh ich es.” Er legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. “Hey, Kopf hoch, Severus. Das Ministerium findet ihn. Harry ist gut und hat sehr viel von dir gelernt. Wann und wo immer er gerade ist, er passt schon auf sich auf. Und wenn wir ihn lokalisiert haben, kannst du ihn heldenhaft retten und dann könnt ihr reden. Alles wird gut.”  
Severus lachte unwillkürlich. “Schreib Märchenbücher. Das hier ist die Realität und es war Voldemorts Zauber. Wo immer Harry ist, er wird massive Probleme haben, überhaupt am Leben zu bleiben.”  
Dass sie das unterschiedlich sahen, war keine Überraschung, also diskutierten sie nicht weiter. Warum sollten sie sich darüber jetzt streiten, ob es Harry vielleicht gut ging oder vielleicht nicht gut ging. Stattdessen widmete Remus sich unter der fachkundigen Anleitung wieder dem Trank und bekam ihn dieses Mal recht passabel hin. Severus, erleichtert, weil er sich mal hatte aussprechen können und sehr gewillt, sich wieder ein wenig abzulenken, erklärte ihm ausführlich, wo seine Fehler lagen. So war es weit nach Mitternacht, als sie sich endlich trennten.   
Auch wenn es nicht nötig war, vergewisserte sich Severus noch mal bei seinem Kollegen, dass der das eben Erfahrene auch wirklich für sich behielt und Remus versicherte es. “Wir sind Freunde, auch wenn du noch eine Weile brauchst, um das zu erkennen. Sonst hättest du es mir nicht erzählt. Vertrau mal auf deinen Instinkt. Ich verrate nichts, schon weil ich nicht will, dass du fliegst. Harry ist fast volljährig und eigentlich kann euch keiner was, aber dummerweise bist du hier Lehrer und er ist dein Schüler. Und damit…”  
“Ja. McGonagall meinte auch, wenn Harry wieder da ist, müssen wir darüber noch mal reden.”  
“Zur Not machst du ein Jahr ein Pause, bis Harry seinen Abschluss hat und dann ist es eh egal, was euch privat verbindet.” Remus schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. “Und ich glaube, wenn wir ihn wieder haben, hast du eh erst mal andere Sorgen als Gesetze. Dann musst du dich nämlich darüber freuen.” Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. “Du solltest froh sein, dass James nicht mehr lebt. Wenn er das wüsste…”  
“Ich weiß”, knurrte Severus. “Er hätte wahrscheinlich recht wenig Verständnis.” Etwas empört sah er dem lachenden Mann nach, der in Richtung seiner Privaträume verschwand. Nun gut, es war untertrieben. James Potter würde ihn wahrscheinlich um die halbe Welt jagen, wenn er noch leben würde und das mitbekommen hätte…   
Diese Gedanke verfolgte ihn noch bis in den Schlaf, wo er sich bei einem Kaffeetrinken mit James und Lily am Tisch in deren Haus sitzen sah. Und irgendwie war die Stimmung… angespannt. 

Einige Tage später musste Severus seine neu entdeckte Sensibilität unter Beweis stellen, als er mitten in der Nacht noch draußen auf dem Schulhof unterwegs war und dort in einer Ecke Hermine Granger sitzend vorfand. Das Mädchen weinte herzzerreißend und Severus sah sich genötigt, sich neben sie an die Mauer des Schlosses zu setzen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen.   
“Ich weiß, es ist schwer”, sagte er leise, als Hermine ansetze, sich zu entschuldigen. Im Halbdunkel, nur erhellt vom fahlen Mondlicht, sah er ihre nassen Augen und ihr helles Gesicht. “Wir kriegen ihn wieder.”  
“Es dauert so lange. Woche um Woche vergeht und niemand hat eine Ahnung. Bald hat er Geburtstag und wir können nicht mal mit ihm feiern, obwohl er es sich so verdient hätte.” Sie löste sich von ihm. “Tut mir leid, Professor.”  
“Sie sollten sich nicht entschuldigen. Nicht für Ihre Gefühle. Bis zu Harrys Geburtstag sind es noch über vier Wochen. Wer weiß, was bis dahin ist. Aber Sie sollten sich bei Ihrem Freund ausheulen und nicht hier allein nachts herum sitzen.”  
“Ron”, knurrte sie und winkte ab. “Er glaubt immer noch, er könnte Harry retten. Heldenhaft und allein.”  
Severus schnaufte leise. “Leute, die denken, dass man nur allein ein Held sein kann, haben es nicht verstanden, dass eine Gemeinschaft immer mehr erreicht. Er kann nichts für Harry tun. Egal wo er ist, keiner kann das. Wenn wir einen Anhaltspunkt haben, dann wird man… jemanden hinterher schicken.”  
Hermine sah ihn kurz an, dann blickte sie auf den Boden. “Gehen Sie?”  
“Mal sehen… Ich würde es machen. Irgendwie fühle ich mich verantwortlich, weil ich ihn ja trainiert habe und doch nicht vor Voldemort schützen konnte.”  
“Sie müssen nicht lügen”, sagte sie und Severus spürte, wie er sie erstaunt ansah. “Harry hat es mir erzählt. Er war verwirrt wegen seiner Gefühle. Nicht, weil sie ihn verwirrten, sondern weil er sich so gut fühlte. Er meinte, nur mit Ihnen sei sein Leben endlich komplett. Durch Sie hat er gemerkt, dass da mehr ist als der Kampf gegen Voldemort.” Sie hob langsam den Kopf. “Harry meinte, dass Sie ihm gezeigt haben, wie die Zukunft aussehen kann und dass er endlich einen Grund habe zu kämpfen und zu siegen.”  
Okay, jetzt war er platt. Harry hatte mit Hermine darüber gesprochen… Nun gut, sie war wahrscheinlich der einzige Schüler in ganz Hogwarts, der diese Information unter Verschluss hielt. Aber trotzdem. “Und Sie haben ihm… abgeraten?”, fragte Severus und spürte, wie unsicher er klang.   
“Nein. Wieso sollte ich? Harry ist mein bester Freund und er war glücklich. Zugegeben, ich war überrascht, aber er hat mir erzählt, was Sie für ihn getan haben. Nicht das Kampftraining, das hat er nie erwähnt. Aber er hat mir erzählt, dass Sie mit ihm gesprochen haben und ihm zugehört haben. Und er hat mir von dem Okklumentikunterricht erzählt, ganz am Ende, zwei Tage vor dem Kampf. Er hatte Angst, diese Beziehung zu Ihnen nicht geheim halten zu können, weil sie überall in ihm war. Ihn ausfüllte.”  
“Er hat es geschafft. Aber ich nicht.” Severus blickte in den Himmel.   
“Wie meinen Sie das?”  
“Kurz bevor Voldemort starb, sah er es. Ich war so euphorisch, so stolz auf Harry. Der kurz bevorstehende Sieg, diese Vorstellung, dass endlich alles vorbei war, meine Freude, ihn endlich als Menschen für mich zu haben. Nicht als Schüler, nicht als Kämpfer, dem ich geholfen habe zu überleben. Nein, einfach nur als Mann an meiner Seite… Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren und Voldemort wusste von ihm und mir als er starb.”  
Hermine stand langsam auf und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. “Spielt es eine Rolle?”  
“Kommt drauf an. Voldemort kannte meine Stärken und Schwächen. Er hat sie mehr als einmal aus mir heraus gefoltert. Ich bin kein Übermensch und musste ihm Dinge offenbaren, damit er mich nicht tötet.” Er merkte, dass er sich verteidigte. “Wenn er das Ziel, wohin er Harry geschickt hat, zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ändern konnte, als er starb, dann kann es einen Einfluss darauf haben, wo Harry jetzt ist. Wenn nicht… starb er höchstens sehr frustriert, weil ihm dann klar war, dass ich ihn schon lange hintergangen habe.”  
Sie schwieg eine ganze Weile. “Ich verstehe nicht ganz, inwieweit Ihre Beziehung zu Harry einen Einfluss darauf haben soll, wo er jetzt ist?”  
“Es gibt Orte und Zeiten, vor denen ich Angst habe. Wenn er Harry dorthin geschickt hat, könnte es für mich schwer werden, ihn zu retten.” Severus lachte freudlos. “Und er wusste, dass ich es tun wollen würde.”  
“Naja, zur Not geht halt jemand anders. Die Auroren sind alle sehr stark und jeder würde Harry gern retten, da bin ich mir sicher.” Sie lächelte ihn von unten an. “Danke, Sir. Danke für das Gespräch. Mit geht es schon besser. Ron hat für so was keine Ader.”  
“Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie ihn lieben, dann kämpfen Sie weiter.”  
“Dito, Professor.” Sie ging nach drinnen.   
Severus blickte ihr eine ganze Weile nach. “Würde ich ja gern”, murmelte er leise. “Wenn ich endlich wüsste, wo er ist. Dann kämpfe ich gern.”

Wieder vergingen ein paar normale, durchschnittliche, langweilige Tage. Schleichend, schleppend. Severus zog seinen Unterricht durch, schon weil er gar nicht wusste, was er sonst zu tun hatte und weil sein Pflichtbewusstsein und sein Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber seinen Schülern ihn dazu zwang. Immerhin wollten die alle mal gute Jobs und dafür brauchten sie gute Schulabschlüsse. Er und die anderen Lehrer predigten ja dauernd, dass es endlich mal vorangehen müsse, dass jetzt, nach Voldemorts Tod, alle nach vorn sehen mussten. Es brachte keinem etwas, still zu halten und darauf zu warten, dass Harry wieder auftauchte.   
Mit Ron Weasley geriet er nicht mehr aneinander. Der Junge hatte sich die Worte, die man ihm mitgegeben hatte, erst mal zu Herzen genommen, konzentrierte sich mehr auf Hermine und den Unterricht und das Fehlen seiner ständigen Hetztiraden führte automatisch auch dazu, dass viele andere Gryffindors die Füße still hielten. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sie sich von dem Jungen hatten beeinflussen lassen. Keiner von denen hatte gelernt, selber zu denken und nicht Jemandem zu folgen, der Hetz- und Hasstiraden von sich gab. Dabei sollten sie es doch eigentlich besser wissen.   
Aber seit wann lernten die Menschen schon aus der Geschichte? Er seufzte leise und lief gedankenverloren durch den Flur. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, um kurz zu überlegen, wo er war und wo er eigentlich hin gewollt hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Remus hatte ihn um eine weitere Stunde Zaubertränke gebeten und er hatte zugesagt. Der Mann war das, was einem Vertrauten oder Freund im Moment am nächsten kam und Severus hatte davon nicht viele. Mit ihm zu reden, tat ihm gut.   
Er lenkte seine Schritte Richtung Kerker, doch von unten kam ihm plötzlich eine Katze entgegen. Silbrig, schimmernd. Ein Patronus. Und er kannte sie.   
“Büro”, sagte die Katze und verschwand.   
“Nette Einladung”, brummte Severus, lenkte seine Schritte dann in Richtung der Wasserspeier und stand so keine fünf Minuten später vor der Tür des Schulleiterbüros. Höflich klopfte er und hörte… etwas. Es klang nicht nach einem ‘Herein’, aber da McGonagall ihn herbestellt hatte, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.   
Er wollte etwas sagen, aber in dem Moment, wo er einen Fuß durch die Tür setzte, brauchte er nicht mehr fragen, worum es ging oder wie es um Harry stand. Er fühlte es, auch wenn das unmöglich war. Er fühlte es, noch bevor er ihren Blick sah, die Tränen in ihren Augen. Sein Magen krampfte sich leicht zusammen und er musste ein Zittern unterdrücken.   
“Minerva… was ist passiert?” Gott, seine Stimme klang echt dünn.   
Sie schob ein Blatt Papier zum Rand ihres Schreibtisches. Dann stand sie wortlos auf und trat ans Fenster. “Damit… hab ich nicht gerechnet”, hauchte sie. Es klang erstickt.   
Langsam überwand Severus die Distanz zwischen Tür und Schreibtisch. Was immer es war, es war eine Katastrophe und er hatte damit schon gerechnet, immerhin ging es um Voldemort. Als er seine Hand ausstreckte, spürte er puren Widerwillen. Minerva McGonagall war eine Frau mit starken Nerven, Klarheit und innerer Ruhe. Aber sie schien völlig an Ende zu sein. Gerade noch halbwegs gefasst, aber ratlos.   
Seine Finger zitterten, als er nach dem Blatt griff. Es sah alt aus, leicht verblichen, handgeschrieben. Als er es nahm, merkte er erst, dass es nicht ein Blatt war, sondern mehrere, die an der oberen linken Ecke zusammengetackert waren. Muggelbürokratie, eindeutig.   
Es nahm die Blätter hoch, hielt sie in beiden Händen, damit sie nicht so zitterten und er lesen konnte. Seine Augen glitten über die Informationen, die ihm wie Ohrfeigen ins Gesicht sprangen.   
Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Es war der schlimmste Fall, den er sich hätte vorstellen können, weshalb er sich den Gedanken auch verboten hatte. Es war die Bestätigung, dass Voldemort nicht nur Harry bestrafen wollte, sondern auch ihn.   
Er hob langsam den Blick zu dem kleinen Kalender auf dem Tisch. Tage und Monate änderten sich für Zeitreisende nicht. Aber das Jahr. Heute war der 3. Juli. Sowohl hier, als auch bei Harry. Wobei… Dank der Zeitverschiebung war bei ihm schon der 4. Damit blieben ihm noch ein Monat und zwei Tage.   
Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Blätter in seinen Händen. 25. Oktober stand dort. Das waren noch über zwei Monate mehr, richtig, aber die waren kein Geschenk. Nicht dort. Nicht für Harry. Nicht für ihn. Und nicht für seine Freunde.   
“Severus…”  
“Nein”, sagte er tonlos und sah sie an. Er spürte die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten. “Überall auf der Welt, zu jeder Zeit. Aber nicht dort, nicht in einem Monat.” Er legte die Blätter wieder hin und drehte sich um. Mit wehendem Umhang floh er aus dem Raum. “Das kann ich nicht, Minerva. Das kann ich nicht. Nicht mal für ihn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape ist neben der Spur, ein Teil der anderen Lehrer auch und die Schüler kriegen Hinweise, aber noch keine Erklärung dafür.   
Und Harry wird immer noch vermisst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Story ist nicht viel mehr als ein Auszug. Ein Versuch. Ich habe sie nie weiter ausgearbeitet, weil das Thema mich belastet. Aber ich fand sie gut genug, um sie anderen zum Lesen zur Verfügung zu stellen.   
Womit ich sagen will... ja, ich weiß, dass da Fehler drin sind. Trotzdem wünsche ich euch ein angenehmes Lesen.

Kapitel 3: Zahlen

Hermine war gelinde gesagt entsetzt, als ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke in den Raum wankte. Die Gryffindors hatten heute Einzelunterricht, um so besser auf die UTZ-Prüfungen vorbereitet zu werden. Dass fast alle Gryffindors da waren, lag daran, dass die Lehrer auch den Nicht-UTZ-Kurslern angeboten hatten, weiterhin die Kurse zu besuchen, um noch etwas zu lernen.   
Sie musterte den Mann, der mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ein Rezept an die Tafel brachte, sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ und die Stirn auf seine geballten Fäuste legte. Snape sah fürchterlich aus. Sein Umhang war zerknittert, als hätte er darin geschlafen. Er war blasser als sonst und seine Haare lagen unordentlich. Sein Gesicht wirkte, als hätte er gar nicht geschlafen. Widersprüchlich.   
“Brauen”, knurrte der Mann, der wohl merkte, dass alle ihn anstarrten.   
Ihre Mitschüler raschelten und fingen an, sich an die Arbeit zu machen, auch Ron. Er hatte angefangen, den Unterricht zu besuchen, um Snape unter Druck setzen zu können. Heute war er nur hier, um Hermine Gesellschaft zu leisten, auch wenn sie das nicht für nötig erachtete und ihm das auch deutlich gesagt hatte.   
Snape fing nach einer Weile an, mit einer Feder etwas auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben. Langsam, zitternd. Definitiv. Seine Hand zitterte, die Feder. Man sah es deutlich. Was war nur vorgefallen? Sie ruckte leicht hoch. Ob es was mit Harry zu tun hatte? Ganz sicher.   
“Professor?”, fragte sie und hob unsicher die Hand. Als ihr Blick den seinen traf, zuckte sie leicht zurück.   
“Ich wüsste nicht, wo das Rezept bei Ihnen Fragen aufwirft, Miss Granger”, sagte er leise und widmete sich wieder seinem Blatt.   
Sie schluckte. Hatte sie sich gerade getäuscht oder… Nein, sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Snape hatte rote Augen gehabt. Er sah aus, als hätte er geweint. Langsam nahm sie die Hand wieder runter.   
“Und das nennt sich Lehrer”, zischte Ron.   
“Halt die Klappe”, zischte sie zurück.   
Dann widmete sie sich dem Rezept. Mit erzwungener Ruhe kochte sie den Trank, füllte ihn ab und schaffte es bis zum Ende der Stunde so, sich keine schlechte Note einzuhandeln.  
Snape sammelte die Tränke ein, packte sie in seine Kiste und verschwand. Im Vorbeigehen warf er das Blatt, mit dem er sich die ganze Stunde beschäftigt hatte, in den Papierkorb neben der Tür.   
Ärgerlich sah sie ihm nach. Sie war nicht sauer auf ihn, sondern auf sich, weil sie zu viel Angst gehabt hatte, ihn zu fragen, warum er so fertig war. Sie hatte Angst, die Antwort nicht hören zu wollen. Eilig lief sie zum Papierkorb, warf der Tür noch einen Blick zu und holte das Blatt dann hervor. Sofort standen die anderen Gryffindors neben ihr.   
“Was ist das?”, fragte Ron. “Ein Brief?”  
“Den hätte er sicher nicht einfach weg geworfen.” Sie blickte darauf. “Zahlen. Jede Menge Zahlen und… Zeichen. Ein paar Rechenzeichen.”  
“Vielleicht eine Matheaufgabe oder ein Rezept. Was Verschlüsseltes.” Seamus nahm ihn. “Hä?”  
Das Pergament wanderte durch alle Hände. Dean blickte am Längsten darauf. “Mein Onkel war Pilot… Das hier oben, die erste Zeile… Das sind Koordinaten.”  
Hermine blickte darauf. “Kannst du damit was anfangen?”  
“Nicht wirklich. 34 Grad nördlicher Breite und 132 Grad östlicher Länge“, nuschelte er. “Das andere sind Bogenminuten und -sekunden… soweit kann ich es noch rauslesen, wenn ich mich nicht vertue. Aber der Rest.”  
“Accio Atlas.” Hermine wartete bis das Buch auf ihrem Tisch landete und schlug es auf. “Wie liest man das?”  
Dean beugte sich über die Karte. “Man teilt es in Nord- und Südhälfte und Ost und West. 132 ist ziemlich weit östlich… hier. Pazifikraum. Und 34 hoch… Japan”, sagte er. Er blickte wieder auf die Zahlen. “Vielleicht plant Snape seinen nächsten Urlaub.”  
“Nein. Es hat was mit Harry zu tun. Er sah richtig fertig aus, so als hätte er die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen.” Sie blickte auf die Karte. “Japan… vielleicht ist Harry ja da.”  
“Da waren wir im Urlaub, in Tokio. War ziemlich cool.” Seamus strahlte. “Das Essen war geil, die Leute waren toll und voll gastfreundlich.”  
“Und Voldemort hat Harry da hin geschickt, damit er mal Urlaub kriegt?” Ron sah ihn sauer an. “Wer weiß in welcher Zeit er da gelandet ist.”  
Hermine blickte wieder auf den Zettel. “Ich würde ja denken, dass es das Datum ist, was hier unter den Koordinaten steht, aber es passt nicht. Heute ist erst der 4.7. und nicht der 6.8. Das ist noch über einen Monat hin.”   
“Ach lass es. Wer weiß, was Snape da hingekritzelt hat.” Ron warf den Zettel zurück in den Papierkorb.   
Doch Hermine spürte, dass es wichtig war. Langsam nahm sie ihn an sich und blickte immer wieder auf die Zahlen, während ihr Gefühl ihr sagte, dass dort die Antwort auf ihre Fragen stand. Nur konnte sie persönlich mit Buchstaben mehr anfangen. Während sie durch die Flure lief, las sie die Zahlen immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, irgendwie weiter zu kommen. Und sie fragte sich eins. Wenn Harry wirklich in Japan war, wieso war Snape dann noch hier?  
Mit einem Seufzen packte sie den Zettel weg. Sie würde nicht dahinter kommen, was das hieß. Nicht ohne weitere Hinweise. 

Severus hatte sich in seinen Räumen versteckt. Er konnte im Moment keine Menschen ertragen. Dafür schämte er sich zu sehr. Seine Angst demütigte ihn. Sie isolierte ihn. Er konnte nicht, was man von ihm erwartete. Und die anderen… wieso ging nicht einer von denen? Er war doch nicht der einzige Magier. Sollte doch einer der Schreibtischhengste vom Ministerium Harry retten. Der Junge hatte für das Ministerium oft genug den Hals riskiert.   
Er schrie gequält auf, als sich Texte und Bilder in seinen Kopf drängten. Ein Wirrwarr aus Wissen, von dem er im Moment bitter bereute, dass er es hatte. Wieso hatte er nur all diese Bücher lesen müssen? Am Liebsten hätte er sich selber einen Amnesiezauber auf den Hals gehetzt, nur um die Bilder, die ihn schon seit Tagen verfolgten und ihm den Schlaf geraubt hatten, zu verdrängen. Da er sein Gehirn aber schon schätzte und es nicht in Brei verwandeln wollte, zog er Alkohol vor. Er nahm einen Schluck aus einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey und fühlte das Gebräu heiß und brennend seine Kehle hinab rinnen.   
Als es an seine Tür klopfte, schwieg er. Er machte seinen Unterricht, sogar halbwegs nüchtern, mehr konnte keiner von ihm erwarten. Er wollte nicht mit Schülern reden, aus Angst, dass sie es erfuhren. Er wollte nicht mit den Kollegen reden. Er wollte sich nicht rechtfertigen.   
“Severus, bitte, wir müssen reden.”  
Die Tür ging auf und Minerva kam herein. Sie blickte sich ziemlich erschrocken um. Ja, hier sah es wild aus. Einer seiner Stühle lag zerbrochen vor der Wand, weil er ihn mit Wut dagegen geschleudert hatte, Bücher lagen in Ecken, halb zerrissen, verbeult. Dazwischen Scherben von zwei leeren Flaschen. Die noch ganze blickte sie sonderbarerweise am bösesten an.   
“Severus…”  
“Ich kann nicht…”  
“Dann stirbt er.”  
Gequält sah er sie an. “Wieso ich? Es gibt so viele Zauberer hier in Großbritannien. Jeder Auror kann ihn holen.”  
“Nein. Eben nicht.” Sie nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie weg. “Das hilft auch nicht, glaub mir. Ich habe gerade mit Kingsley gesprochen. Er hatte Kontakt zum Magierrat in Tokio. Sie kooperieren. Sie haben uns gewarnt, vor ihren eigenen Leuten.”  
“Ich will das nicht hören”, wisperte er und sank an der Wand nach unten. Er zog die Knie an, legte die Stirn darauf. “Minerva, bitte, hör auf. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Mein Vater hat mich so lange ich lebe mit Schlägen zu Höchstleistungen und Disziplin getrimmt. Seit ich hier bin, hat man von mir immer Stärke erwartet. Seit ich Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten habe, hat er von mir Selbstaufgabe erwartet. Ich hab für ihn gelitten, weil er es so wollte. Für das große Ganze. Ich hab Harry über Jahre trainiert und dabei mit der ständigen Angst gelebt, ihn zu verlieren. Meine Kraft ist aufgebraucht. Ich kann da nicht hin.”  
Sie sah ihn von oben an. Streng, unnachgiebig. Doch plötzlich nickte sie. “Du hast Recht, Severus. Wir haben alle von dir Dinge als selbstverständlich hingenommen, die andere gebrochen hätten. Es tut mir leid. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden.” Damit ging sie.   
Verwirrt sah er ihr nach, fühlte wieder diese Scham wegen seiner Schwäche, die Reue, weil er Harry im Stich ließ, die Sehnsucht nach ihm. Schluchzend ließ er den Kopf wieder auf die Knie sinken. 

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Verteidigung. Und Hermine sah ihre Sorge bestätigt. Remus sah genauso fertig aus wie Snape, genauso wie viele andere Lehrer, aber sie hatte es auf die allgemeine Situation geschoben. Es musste etwas Neues passiert sein, wenn Snape so durchhing. Und Remus auch. Er sah ebenfalls ziemlich übernächtigt aus. Nur nicht ganz so verzweifelt. Er schien eher zutiefst verwirrt und in Gedanken.   
“Professor?”, fragte sie, nachdem 10 Minuten nichts passierte.   
“Oh, ihr seid schon da. Tut mir leid, ich war…” Er stand auf und blickte auf sein Buch, dann auf die leere Tafel. “Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich weitermachen wollte”, gestand er.   
“Wie wäre es mit Japan?”, schlug sie vor.   
Der Blick von Remus Lupin war eine Bestätigung all ihrer Ängste. Die Ravenclaws blickten sie fragend an, die Gryffindors nickten zustimmend. “Wie kommen Sie auf Japan, Miss Granger?”  
Sie legte ihm den Zettel auf den Tisch. Er blickte irritiert darauf. “Das ist von Professor Snape. Er hat es in unserem Unterricht aufgeschrieben und er war genauso neben der Spur wie Sie. Ist Harry in Japan?”  
Remus rang mit sich. “Ja”, sagte er schließlich schlicht. “Ja, er ist in Japan.”  
“Und wer rettet ihn? Das Ministerium? Sie?”, fragte Seamus.  
“Ich kann leider nicht hier weg, wegen meiner Werwolfprobleme. Es ist zu gefährlich. Und… ich könnte es auch nicht tun.”  
“Wieso?”  
“Das geht Sie nichts an, Miss Granger.”  
Sie war erstaunt wegen seiner Förmlichkeit. Aber sie nahm an, dass er so eine Art Distanz aufbauen wollte. Und dass er ihr sagen wollte, dass sie aufhören sollte zu fragen.“Es geht um Harry”, piepste sie. “Was ist mit Snape? Er kann doch…”  
Remus seufzte. “Vielleicht könnte er es. Aber er fühlt sich dem nicht gewachsen.”  
“Ha”, machte Ron großspurig. “Ich wusste es. Der Feigling kneift. Jetzt, wo es ernst wird.”  
“Halten Sie den Mund, Mister Weasley”, fauchte Remus in einem Ton, wie Hermine es bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte. Und offenbar auch die anderen Schüler nicht, denn alle zuckten kollektiv zusammen. “Sie würden sich vor Angst in die Hosen machen, wenn Sie wüssten, worum es geht. Sie können Harry nicht retten. Keiner von uns kann es. Severus hätte die besten Chancen, das stimmt, aber nicht in dem Zustand, in dem er momentan ist. Da ist er keine Hilfe. Er ringt seit Tagen mit sich und wir hoffen, dass er sich noch fängt.”  
Hermine sah jetzt wieder sehr mitfühlend aus. “Wieso? Ist die Zeit so schlimm? Dann… muss man ihn aufbauen. Unterstützen… Er ist doch nicht allein.”  
“Dort schon.” Der Lehrer lief hin und her und rang sichtlich mit sich. “Die Zeit ist schlimm. Aber das ist es nicht, was Severus Angst macht. Es ist die oberste Zeitreiseregel, mit der er nicht klar kommt.”  
“Man darf die Vergangenheit nicht verändern”, sagte sie leise.   
“Genau das ist es, was ihn so fertig macht. Es gibt Dinge in der Vergangenheit, die man so leicht ändern könnte, gerade als Magier. Ein Fingerschnippen und so viel Leid wäre einfach nicht passiert. Aber wir dürfen es nicht, unter keinen Umständen, auf keinen Fall.”  
“Wieso kann nur er dorthin? In welcher Zeit steckt Harry?”  
Resigniert seufzte der Lehrer. “Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Allein als Europäer da herumzulaufen ist schon fast eine Einladung, umgebracht zu werden. Und man sollte dort kein Englisch sprechen. Amerika und England sind immerhin die größten Gegner des Landes gewesen.”  
“Das heißt, wenn Harry irgendwo in der Nähe von Menschen gelandet ist…”  
“Wenn es nicht gerade ein Stützpunkt der Briten oder Amerikaner ist und er hat den Mund aufgemacht… dann sitzt er richtig in der Patsche, seit vielen Wochen. Das ist kein Spaß. Wir hoffen, dass man ihn noch als Kind ansieht und nicht als Erwachsenen.”  
Hermine wurde schwindlig, solche Angst bekam sie. “Meinen Sie, man hat ihn inhaftiert?”  
“Ja. Das denken wir, dass er in einem Kriegsgefangenenlager sitzt.”  
“Ich verstehe nicht, warum man ihn dort nicht rausholen kann. Wir sind Zauberer, verdammt noch mal.”  
“Mister Weasley, es gibt auch in Japan Zauberer. Stellen Sie sich das mal vor. Und zwar dummerweise welche, die Severus heute mit sehr viel Respekt ansehen würden. Damals hat der Rat der Magier in Tokio fast nur aus alten Magiern bestanden, die im Sinne der Samurai erzogen wurden. Sie waren geübte Kämpfer, begnadete Magier und sie waren in allen Künsten der Gedankenmanipulation geschult. Darum haben sich die ausländischen Magier gar nicht eingemischt in diesen Krieg. Darum ging er länger als der in Europa. Es wäre sinnlos gewesen. Die Samuraimagier waren so gut, dass sie im Vorbeigehen die Gedanken anderer lesen konnten. Sich dort als ausländischer Magier aufzuhalten und dabei versteckt zu bleiben, ist nahezu unmöglich. Es sei denn…”  
“Man ist der beste Okklumentiker und kann seine Gedanken vollkommen verschließen.”  
“Ja. Genau richtig, Miss Granger. Severus könnte das, unter normalen Umständen. Aber er ist auch fertig von dem Krieg, der hinter uns liegt. Und er müsste es für mehrere Tage oder sogar Wochen. Auch nachts, im Schlaf. Kein Moment der Schwäche, keine Sekunde Ruhe, wo er sich mal entspannen kann. Kein Gedanke an die Zukunft, kein Funken Mitgefühl für die Opfer dieses Krieges.”  
Hermine schüttelte sich. “Das verstehe ich ja, dass das schwer ist. Aber wieso… versucht er es nicht… Wenn er in Gefahr gerät, kann er doch immer noch fliehen.”  
“Die Gegend, wo Harry ist, war militärisch sehr wichtig. Wir wissen, dass um die Stadt herum Posten platziert worden sind, die selbst disapparierende Magier aufhalten konnten. Die wissen dort, dass Harry ein Magier ist und sie werden ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen. Er kann seine Gedanken nicht verbergen. Er würde Severus verraten, in dem Moment, wo er ihn sieht. Bevor er den Mund aufmacht.” Remus lief wieder im Raum auf und ab. “Das Ministerium, die Japaner selbst, wir Lehrer… wir suchen nach einem Weg. Aber wir wissen nicht weiter. Wir dachten, wenn wir Harry gefunden haben, ist es nur noch Formsache. Wir haben uns darauf verlassen, dass Severus es macht und uns nie Gedanken gemacht, einen anderen Weg zu finden. Das war arrogant von uns und jetzt muss Harry vielleicht den Preis dafür zahlen. Voldemort hat das Ziel verdammt intelligent gewählt.”  
“Aber wir müssen Harry da rausholen”, fauchte Ron.  
Hermine verstand das Grundproblem immer noch nicht ganz. Irgendwie schlich Remus um den Kern der Sache, das spürte sie. Aber sie wollte im Moment auch nicht zu weit drängen, sonst würde der Mann dicht machen.   
Ihre Gedanken richteten sich wieder auf das Stück Pergament mit den etwas zittrigen, aber sehr ordentlichen Zahlen. Was hieß das nur? Wieso sah es aus wie eine halbe Rechenaufgabe? Gut, die ersten Zeilen sahen noch verständlich aus, die Koordinaten, ein Datum, Uhrzeiten vielleicht, wobei sie dabei schon nicht mehr sicher war. Immer wieder murmelte sie die Zahlen und versuchte, einen Sinn zu erkennen, weitere Hinweise zu entschlüsseln. Aber sie bekam es nicht raus. Für sie blieben es nur Zahlen, die eine schreckliche Wahrheit versteckten. 

34° 23’ 41’’ N, 132° 27’ 17’’ O  
06.08.1945   
08:15:17 = 9450  
08:16:02 = 600  
+43 -80  
90.000 - 170.000  
-70.000   
3\. 12  
2\. 15  
1\. 19


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es die Erklärung für Snapes Verhalten, für den Zettel mit den Zahlen. Ich denke, es ist kein Geheimnis für die, die es wirklich interessiert. Allein das Eingeben des Datums bei Google erklärt schon alles.

Kapitel 4: Die bittere Wahrheit 

Severus hatte den ganzen Tag und die Nacht mit sich gerungen. Chancen abgewogen, Chancen gegen sich selber. Und die Möglichkeit, mit der Schuld leben zu können, es nicht wenigstens versucht zu haben.   
Als er am Morgen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle geschlichen kam, sahen ihn die Lehrer entsetzt bis mitleidig an, einige der Schüler verständnislos bis wütend. Vor allem Ron hasste ihn wieder.   
“Wer hat denn gequatscht?”, knurrte er und schob das Essen weg.   
Remus schob es ihm wieder vor die Nase. “Ich. Auf Japan sind die selber gekommen, wenn du die Koordinaten überall herumliegen lässt.”  
Er seufzte. Stimmt, der Zettel. Wie hatte er nur damit rechnen können, dass Dinge, die er wegwarf auch im Papiereimer bleiben würden? “Wie ist das jetzt mit den Magiern und diesem Schutzring gegen Fluchtversuche?”  
Minerva sah ihn erstaunt an, dann erklärte sie es ihm ohne weitere Kommentare und Nachfragen. Am Ende seufzte sie. “Es ist ein Kamikazeunternehmen, wenn man noch die äußeren Umstände betrachtet und die Tatsache, dass dir die Zeit davon läuft.”  
“Und dass ich kein verdammtes Wort Japanisch kann. Na gut, eins doch…” Er bemerkte den neugierigen Blick seines Freundes. “Pikadon.”  
“Was soll das denn heißen?”, fragte Remus.   
“Blitzdonner.” Damit aß er schweigend, während die anderen ihn ziemlich betreten ansahen.   
Nachdem er sich mühsam ein paar Bissen runter gequält hatte und jetzt bemüht war, sie auch im Magen zu behalten, stand er auf und lief Richtung Tür. Wieder schaute Ron Weasley ihn total grimmig an. Und selbst Hermine, die wieder seinen Zettel in der Hand hatte, sah irgendwie… enttäuscht aus. Und das tat richtig weh.   
Er hatte ihr quasi versprochen, Harry zu retten. Wie sollte sie es verstehen? Er trat schräg hinter sie und deutete auf das Blatt. “Immer noch nicht entschlüsselt?”  
“Nein, Sir. Japan wissen wir und 1945.”  
“Schon mal auf den Kalender gesehen?”  
“Heute ist der 5.7.”  
“Morgen in einem Monat läuft die Frist ab. Morgen in einem Monat ist er dem Tod geweiht, wenn er dann noch in der Stadt ist. Sein Name steht in einer alten Liste. Militärkrankenhaus, Japan, amerikanischer Arzt. Todesdatum 25.10.1945. Harry James Potter, Zivilist, geb. Großbritannien.”  
Sie zitterte. “Was heißen die Zahlen, Sir?” Ihrer Stimme merkte man deutlich an, dass sie es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.  
Doch er erzählte es. Der Fairness halber und weil er wollte, dass man ihn verstand. Wenigstens ein Mal. Ein einziges Mal schon vorher. “Es ist mein Versuch, das menschliche Leid in kalte Nummern zu packen, um es irgendwie bewältigen zu können.” Er deutete auf jede Zeile. “34 Grad 23 Minuten 41 Sekunden Nord, 132 Grad 27 Minuten 17 Sekunden Ost. Der Ort wo alles endet. 06.08.1945. Das Datum. Ihr solltet es kennen. Jeder Mensch der Welt sollte es kennen. 08:15:17 Uhr, 9450 Meter Höhe. 08:16:02 Uhr, 600 Meter Höhe. 43 Sekunden später sind 80 % der Stadt zerstört. 90 000 bis 170 000 Tote sofort und in den folgenden Tagen. 70 000 Häuser zerstört. Bis 12 Kilometer Entfernung Verbrennungen 3. Grades, bis 15 Kilometer 2. Grades, bis 19 Kilometer 1. Grades. Es sind meine Überlegungen zu der Stadt, wo Harry jetzt ist.”  
Das Mädchen schluchzte auf. “Oh mein Gott. Er ist in Hiroshima…”  
“Ja. Und ich habe weniger Angst vor der Bombe, aber vor einer blühenden Stadt, vor lebenden Menschen und davor, Harry dort nicht raus zu kriegen oder… selbst Dummheiten zu machen.”  
“Ich verstehe nicht ganz…”, sagte Ginny leise, als wage sie kaum die Stimme zu heben. “Was heißt diese Uhrzeit und Höhe?”  
“8:15 Uhr - Ausklinken der Atombombe in 9450 Meter Höhe. 8:16 Uhr - Explosion in 600 Meter Höhe.” Severus blickte sich um. Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber jeder hier in der Großen Halle hatte es gehört. Jedes Wort, da war er sich sicher. “Ich weiß nicht, wie ich tagelang in dieser Stadt leben soll, ohne zu verraten, was passieren wird. Nicht einmal gedanklich zu verraten, was diesen Menschen bevor steht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es machen soll. Und am Schlimmsten ist es, dass mir die Zeit davon läuft. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde.” Langsam stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle wieder. 

Hermine schluchzte immer noch, während sie den Zettel in ihren Händen hielt. “Ein Glück, dass Harry so eine Niete in Geschichte ist. Er wird mit dem Stadtnamen nichts anfangen können.”  
“Was?”, fragte Ron sie verwirrt. “Hast du keine anderen Sorgen?”  
“Außer dass mein bester Freund da seit Wochen panisch sitzt und vor Angst fast austickt? Nein, gerade nicht. Gerade bin ich froh darüber, dass er diese Gedanken wahrscheinlich nicht hat.”  
“Also ich weiß auch nicht viel über die Zeit.” Ginny nahm den Zettel. “Moment… Wieso 90 000 Tote?”  
“Das ist so eine ungefähre Zahl der Leute, die sofort bei der Explosion tot waren.”   
“90 000?????”, fragte Rons Schwester noch mal, völlig entsetzt.   
“Darum heißt es ja: Massenvernichtungswaffe. Mein Gott, mir wird übel. Und dann gibt es Leute, die Voldemort für schlimm hielten. Die Muggel sind schlimmer. Ich könnte da auch nicht hin.”  
“Ich würde sofort gehen”, sagte Ron.   
“Natürlich. Und sofort ein Riesenchaos anrichten, weil du allen Magier verrätst, was passieren wird.” Neville sah ihn sauer an.   
“Na und? Dann wäre ich ein Held. Der Retter von 100 000 Leuten.”  
“Ron, du hast doch keine Ahnung von Geschichte. Außerdem geht es hier nicht um dich.” Hermine sah ihn sauer an. “Vielleicht könnte man die Menschen in Hiroshima und Nagasaki retten, aber was dann? Die Bomben waren da, nicht nur in Amerika einsatzfertig und wir Menschen sind so blöd und müssen immer gucken, wie die funktionieren. 20 Jahre lang tobte ein kalter Krieg zwischen den Atommächten Amerika und Russland. Wenn man nicht in Japan gesehen hätte, wie verheerend diese Bomben wirken und welchen Langzeiteffekt sie haben, dann hätte man sie im Kalten Krieg spätestens eingesetzt. So war da immer das Entsetzen und dieser Rest Skrupel vor diesem Schritt. Ich bin mir ganz sicher: Wenn Hiroshima und Nagasaki nicht passiert wären, dann hätten wir jetzt den 3. Weltkrieg hinter uns und vielleicht gäbe es die Welt dann nicht mehr in ihrer jetzigen Form.”  
Remus legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. “Ein Plädoyer für die Regeln der Zeitreise. Hermine, du hast Recht. Viele sehen es so. Und wer hat das Recht zu entscheiden, dass diese Menschen doch überleben sollen und dafür andere sterben müssen? Es hat einfach passieren müssen, aus heutiger Sicht. Irgendwann wäre es sowieso passiert. Irgendwann, irgendwo. Wahrscheinlich mit viel stärkeren Versionen der Bomben. Und dann hätte es automatisch auch einen Gegenschlag gegeben. Viel mehr Tote, viel höherer Schaden für die Umwelt, vielleicht weltweite Konsequenzen. Amerika hatte damals einfach Glück, dass Japan technologisch so rückständig war und nicht zurück geschossen hat. So werden die Getöteten immer ein Mahnmal bleiben, dass diese Waffen nie wieder eingesetzt werden dürfen und wenn wir Menschen halbwegs unseren Verstand nutzen, wird das auch nicht wieder passieren.”  
“Das kann man nur hoffen”, sagte ein Mann von der Tür her.   
Minerva trat neben Remus. “Verzeihung… Wer sind Sie?”  
Der Japaner kam langsam auf sie zu. “Mein Name ist Okimasu Hikaro. Ich komme auf Geheiß des Ältestenrates von Tokio und bin eines der Mitglieder. Ich stamme aus Hiroshima und kenne die Stadt vor dem Bombenangriff wie meine Westentasche. Ich wurde geschickt, um zu helfen. Leider kann ich nicht allein gehen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich es dort aushalte. Ich habe das alles schon einmal gesehen und will es kein zweites Mal erleben.”   
Hermine sah, wie der Mann nach Fassung rang. “Das wird Professor Snape nie akzeptieren. Er hat schon Probleme, seine Gefühle und sein Mitgefühl für die Menschen dort im Zaum zu halten. Wie wollen Sie das schaffen, Mister Hikaro?”  
“Indem ich mir so lange wie möglich einrede, dass ich wenigstens einen Menschen so retten kann. Einen unschuldigen, jungen Mann, der nicht sterben muss. Mister Potter hat dort nichts zu suchen. Er hat dieses Schicksal nicht verdient.”  
“Keiner hatte das”, sagte Ron.   
“Es herrschte Krieg, junger Magier”, wandte sich Hikaro an ihn. “Auch mein Volk hat grausame Taten begangen. Und unsere Soldaten haben sich nicht an irgendwelche Regeln gehalten, wenn es um die Behandlung von Kriegsgefangenen ging. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Mister Potter überhaupt mehrere Wochen überlebt hat. Kriegsgefangene waren in den Augen unserer Soldaten ehr- und rechtlos, weil sie nicht im Kampf für ihre Ideale und Länder gestorben sind. Bei uns gab es damals nichts Schlimmeres als Versagen und dieses Versagen zu überleben. Wir müssen Mister Potter da raus holen. Und zwar bevor die Reihen um die Stadt geschlossen werden.”  
“Wie meinen Sie das?”, fragte Minerva aufgeschreckt.   
“Ich habe alte Unterlagen studiert und es gab Leute, die haben geahnt, dass etwas passiert. Hiroshima war zu lange zu sehr in Ruhe gelassen worden. Aber für die Rüstungsindustrie war es wichtig. Der Ort war militärisch bedeutend, aber nie angegriffen worden. Also wollten viele Leute fliehen und die Regierung wollte das verhindern. Und so wurde um die Stadt ein Ring aus Muggeln und hochrangigen Magiermilitärs gelegt. Ab dem 1.8.1945 kam kein Mensch mehr da raus. Wenn Mister Potter und Mister Snape zu dem Zeitpunkt noch in der Stadt sind, bleibt ihnen nur ihr jetziger Wissensstand über die Auswirkung einer Atombombe und sehr viel Glück, um dem Schicksal der Unwissenden dort zu entgehen.”  
“Sie scheinen davon auszugehen, dass Severus mit Ihnen geht”, sagte Remus irritiert.  
“Er hat dem Zaubereiministerium in der Nacht eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er die Mission antritt, aber einen Dolmetscher braucht.” Der Mann blickte in die erstaunten Gesichter. “Offenbar hat er Ihnen das noch nicht mitgeteilt…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie der Titel sagt: Severus lernt seinen Begleiter kennen und trifft letzte Vorbereitungen für seine Reise ins Ungewisse.

Kapitel 5: Letzte Vorbereitungen

Ein paar Gespräche. Er hatte ihn kennen lernen müssen. Okimasu Hikaro. Geboren 1930 in Hiroshima. Lebte mit Vater, Mutter und vier älteren Brüdern in der Stadt. Alle Brüder und der Vater waren stolze Soldaten, die Mutter arbeitete im Brandschutz der Stadt. Zwangsarbeit, wenn man es genau nahm, aber laut Hikaro war sie stolz auf ihren Beitrag. Er selber war das schwarze Schaf, lehnte sich gegen die Kriegshetze auf und wurde vom Vater mit 12 Jahren auf die Straße gesetzt. Er hat niemanden aus seiner Familie je wieder gesehen.   
Severus blickte mal wieder forschend in die braunen Augen und suchte weiter in den Gedanken des Mannes, die so offen und frei vor ihm lagen, dass er sich nicht mal anstrengen brauchte. Er fand unendliches Mitleid, jede Menge Hass auf Kriege im Allgemeinen, eine gewisse Verachtung für die Amerikaner und hier Präsident Truman im Speziellen. Er fand eine Sehnsucht nach Frieden.   
Langsam zog er sich aus den Gedanken des Mannes, der nur halb so schmal war wie er selber und ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust ging, zurück und blickte lange in die ruhigen, braunen Augen.   
“Was nützen mir die Gedanken eines Mitgliedes des japanischen Magierrates? Sie können sie wahrscheinlich besser manipulieren als ich.”  
“Sicher, aber ich habe keinen Grund, Mister Snape. Persönlich retten möchte ich nicht einen Menschen. Mir ist das Gesetz des Nichteingreifens sehr wichtig. Und jeder, der dort starb und litt war mir so lieb und so egal wie der andere. Ich war verstoßen, ausgebeutet von der Yakuza, die mich am Leben erhalten hat, damit ich für sie Botschaften und ‘Dinge’ überbrachte. Meine Erziehung war schmerzhaft und streng gewesen und wenn ich auch nur gewagt habe zu fühlen, hat mein Vater mich grün und blau geprügelt. Gefühle zuzulassen und zu zeigen, hat mir erst meine Frau beigebracht. Sie fand mich, verwundet, fast sterbend, auf den Feldern eines Bauern, der mich dort eigentlich begraben wollte, um seinen Boden zu düngen. Er wartete nur noch, dass ich sterben sollte. Sie half mir auf, redete mir zu und nahm mich mit in die Berge. Wir lebten dort fast zwei Jahre, dann gingen wir weg, nach Tokio. Ich bin in Hiroshima aufgewachsen, aber wenn ich in Ihre Augen sehe, haben Sie mehr Mitgefühl für die Menschen dort als ich. Bei mir überwiegt die Angst.”  
“Die Angst vor den Bildern, die Sie mir so krampfhaft vorenthalten?”  
Der Mann lächelte leicht, aber wirkte dabei nicht minder ernst als vorher. “Sie wollen das nicht sehen. Nicht live. Nicht von… mittendrin. Ich war nur knapp einen Kilometer vom Nullpunkt entfernt. Dass ich überlebte, verdankte ich dem Haus, was über mir zusammenbrach und zum Glück aus Beton bestand. Aber als ich dort raus gekommen bin… Nein, Mister Snape, Sie haben genug Wissen, genug Bilder im Kopf. Die Realität und der Schrecken, den die Überlebenden bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug in sich tragen werden, ist nicht Ihrer. Und Sie sollten beten, dass es nicht Ihrer wird, wenn Sie diese Mission annehmen.”  
“Hab ich schon, das wissen Sie doch.” Severus stand auf und lief von seinem Sofa zur Wand. “Ich muss es tun.”  
“Niemand kann sie zwingen.”  
“Doch. Ein Mensch auf der Welt kann es. Ich selbst.” Er sah ihn an. “Harry ist mein Freund, mein… Geliebter. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, ihn jetzt im Stich zu lassen, wo er mich am meisten braucht. Es würde mich zerstören. Dann kann ich es auch riskieren, dass die Mission es tut.”  
Hikaro blickte kurz auf den Boden. “Das war mir nicht bekannt…”  
“Ist es ein Problem?”  
Der Mann sah auf, lächelte und dieses Mal erreichte es seine Augen. “Keineswegs, nicht für mich. Aber ich frage mich dann doch, wieso wir noch hier sind.”  
Severus merkte, dass er erstaunt aussah, doch dann ließ er das Lächeln zu, was sich auf seine Lippen schummelte. “Mitleid. Ich hab es immer gut versteckt, weil es nicht zu mir passte. Aber dummerweise bin ich ein Mensch, der das Leid anderer viel stärker fühlt als das eigene.”  
“Das sollten Sie lernen abzulegen, Professor Snape. Oder durch Realität zu überdecken. Und die Realität ist wie folgt: Wo wir hingehen, ist einer der sichersten Orte in ganz Japan. Es gab keine Angriffe, die Menschen leben ein fast normales, wenn auch recht spärliches und vom Militär durchgeplantes Leben. Es mag eine Stadt in einem Kriegsgebiet sein, aber dort ist es ruhig und sicher. Das ist die Tatsache, die wir vorfinden werden. Was in einem Monat passiert, steht in einem anderen Buch geschrieben. Es… hat mit unserer Mission nichts weiter zu tun, als dass es der Grund ist, sie überhaupt zu starten.”  
Er merkte, wie die Worte in seinen Kopf und sein Herz sickerten. Realität. Leben im Jetzt. Natürlich, das war es immer gewesen, was er an Voldemorts Seite getan hatte. Nicht voraus denken, nicht fühlen. Nur im Jetzt leben. Langsam nickte er. “Danke, dass Sie mitkommen.”  
“Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell die anderen Ratsmitglieder mir den Vortritt gelassen haben, als ich mich freiwillig meldete. Sie sind alle älter als ich und vertreten immer noch die strenge Erziehung, dass ein guter Japaner keine Gefühle zeigt, auch nicht im Moment größten Schmerzes und größten Verlustes. Sie waren alle der Meinung, dass man Mister Potter retten muss, schon um zu verhindern, dass er Dinge in Unordnung bringt. Doch keiner wollte es machen.”  
“Ich kann jeden von ihnen verstehen.” Severus blickte kurz in Richtung Tür. “Ich brauche zwei Tage, um mich zu sammeln und meine Gedanken zu verschließen. Es wäre nett, wenn wir danach ein kleines Training absolvieren könnten, um zu sehen, ob es geklappt hat.”  
“Sehr gern, Professor. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, mich mit Ihnen zu messen.” Der Mann erhob sich und ging zur Tür. “Ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Mut Ihrem Herzen zu folgen. Mister Potter kann sehr viel von Ihnen lernen.”  
“Ich hoffe, dass wir beide dazu die Chance haben werden.”  
Severus war sich nicht sicher, was er von dem Mann halten sollte und beschloss, auf seinen Instinkt zu vertrauen. Der hatte ihn nie betrogen. Und sein Instinkt schob zwei Gefühle nach vorn. Tiefster Respekt und unendliche Dankbarkeit. 

Hermine hockte mal wieder nachts an der Wand der Schule und blickte hinauf in die Sterne. Als sie Schritte hörte, zog sie sich in den Schatten zurück und spähte um die Ecke, aber es war nur Remus. “Professor”, sagte sie leise.   
Der Mann wandte sich ihr zu. “Es ist nach Mitternacht. Sie sollten schlafen”, sagte er streng.  
“Alpträume. Blitze, Brände, Tote… Selbst während des Krieges, selbst während der Angriffe von Voldemort, hatte ich nie solche Ängste.”  
“Wir haben oft Angst vor Dingen, denen wir hilflos ausgeliefert sind. Die menschliche Grausamkeit, die Geschichte. Atombomben…” Sie sah, wie er sich neben sie setzte. “Morgen ist der 9. Severus wird morgen gehen. Und wir können nur warten. Verschwindet Harrys Name von dem Pergament, hat Severus die Geschichte geändert, aber für uns wird es keine Garantie sein, dass sie entkommen sind. Wir werden warten müssen bis sie zurück sind.”  
Sie zitterte und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. “Ich hab solche Angst um ihn und um Harry. Ich geh immer von mir aus und weiß, dass ich es niemals schaffen würde.”  
“Mir geht es genauso, Hermine”, sagte er leise. “Du bist damit nicht allein.” Er legte ihr seinen Umhang um. “Es wird eine furchtbare Zeit und doch wird sie besser, als wenn wir hier sitzen würden und wüssten, dass nichts getan wird.”  
“Ich bin Professor Snape so unendlich dankbar, dass er es versucht. Gerade weil man merkt, was für eine Angst er selber hat.”  
“Er versucht es aus Schuldgefühlen heraus. Weil er damit nicht leben könnte, Harry so zu verlieren.” Er musterte sie kurz.   
“Ich weiß von den beiden.”  
“Okay. Severus fühlt sich für Harrys Schicksal verantwortlich. Er hat die Prophezeiung verraten. Diese Atombombensache ist seine größte Angst. Er ist jemand, der es mit allem aufnimmt, aber vor einem Atomkrieg hat er richtig Panik. Und er hat es Voldemort gesagt und gezeigt, als der nach Schwächen geforscht hat. Voldemort wusste von Harry und Severus und es ist seine Rache an seinen Spion, weil der ihn verraten hat. Er hat fest damit gerechnet, dass Severus seine Angst nicht überwinden kann. Und dass er so beide zerstören kann.”  
“Der Typ hat nie verstanden, wie stark einen Liebe machen kann. Und ich denke, dass genau das Snape mit jedem Tag mehr leiten wird. Die Angst um Harry wird das Mitgefühl mit den Menschen um ihn herum ersticken. Nicht ganz, aber zum Großteil. Da bin ich mir sicher.”  
“Das hoffen wir alle. Denn so wird er sich selber am besten schützen können.” Remus blickte in den Himmel.  
“Wie es Harry wohl geht? Ich wollte ein wenig lesen, über den Umgang von Japanern mit Kriegsgefangenen…”  
“Auf keinen Fall, Hermine”, sagte Remus laut und ziemlich empört. “Tu das nicht. Tu dir das nicht an. Bleiben wir bei der Realität, die er wahrscheinlich hat. Gefangener in einem Lager, dem Wetter relativ ausgesetzt, wenig Nahrung und Wasser, eventuell Verletzungen von Verhören. Das ist die Realität, wenn sie in ihm ein Kind sehen. Wenn Harry ihnen erzählt hat, dass er ein Zeitreisender ist und es ein Unfall war, halten sie ihn einfach nur fest, werden ihn aber sonst ignorieren. Für ihn wäre es das Beste.”  
“Und das Schlimmste?”  
Remus blickte sie ein wenig sauer an. “Ist nicht eingetreten, dann wäre er tot. Jetzt schon. Junger, britischer Spion. Sie hätten ihn sofort getötet. Nein, er wird sicher nur festgehalten, damit man ihn später, wenn die Lage sich beruhigt hat, nach Tokio schaffen kann, zum Magierrat.”  
Hermine musterte ihn, spürte, dass er log. Es war nicht seine Gewissheit, die er hier vorbrachte. Es war eine verzweifelte Hoffnung. Aber warum sollte er nicht hoffen? Warum sollte sie diese Hoffnung nicht teilen? “Wie war das Wetter?”  
“Heiß, manchmal regnerisch, neblig, ein paar sonnige Tage. Zum Glück. Weniger Moskitos und ab und an zusätzliches Wasser.”  
“Hungern ist Harry gewöhnt. Durch die Zeit bei seinen Verwandten.”  
“So hart es klingt, diese schlechte Behandlung könnte ihm hier helfen. Es macht ihn nicht so sehr fertig wie einen Menschen, der so was vorher nie ausgesetzt war.”  
Sie nickte leicht. “Aber wie soll Snape verhindern, dass Harry ihn verrät?”  
“Severus kann Gedanken kontrollieren. Er kann Harrys Gedanken abblocken, auch wenn er ein paar Sekunden brauchen wird. Nicht lange, aber lange genug, um ihm kurz zu erklären, dass er selber Okklumentik einsetzen muss. Immerhin hat er es ja gelernt.”  
“Und was ist mit Hikaro? Ist der kein Risiko?”  
“Er ist Severus’ einzige Möglichkeit, Harry zu finden. Severus kann sich nicht durch eine japanische Stadt voller Militärs bewegen. Nicht als Weißer. Klar könnte er Vielsafttrank einsetzen, aber dann wäre da noch das Sprachproblem. Er braucht einen Ortskundigen und wir können nur hoffen, dass Mister Hikaro lange genug durchhält. Er wird irgendwann die Stadt verlassen und dann muss Severus den Rest allein machen.”  
Hermine seufzte leise. “Ich wünschte fast, ich könnte mitgehen. Und gleichzeitig hätte ich Angst davor.”  
“Kannst du eh nicht, Hermine. Dieser Gedanke ist absurd. Zwei oder drei Magier in diesem Land sind gut genug, um es zu versuchen. Es ist gut für Harry, dass es der Beste macht.” 

Severus lächelte und schob Hermine dann von sich weg. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. “Wird schon werden”, sagte er mit gespielter Zuversicht. “Ich finde ihn.”  
“Nicht nur finden, Professor. Auch rausbringen.”  
“Wir geben unser Bestes”, versprach Hikaro.   
Severus nickte und blickte nach oben in den Himmel, der langsam heller wurde. “Wir müssen los. Kingsley erwartet uns mit den Zeitumkehrern.” Er blickte Remus an und reichte ihm die Hand.   
Der Mann zog ihn kurz an sich. “Halt den Kopf unten.”  
“Versprochen. Ich bring uns zurück.”  
“Erzähl es ihm nicht. Nicht… vorher.”  
“Natürlich nicht. Ich bin nicht dämlich.” Er sah ihn leicht verärgert an. “Verkorkse deinen Trank nicht wieder, wenn du ihn dir selber braust. Ich hab dir einen Vorrat für ein Jahr dagelassen.”  
Remus lachte leise und ließ ihn los. “Viel Erfolg.”  
Er verabschiedete sich noch von Minerva und lief dann los, die Wiese hinab. Im nächsten Moment standen sie auf einem Grundstück, weit nördlich von Edinburgh. Kingsley sah sie kurz an. “Mister Hikaro, danke. Übermitteln Sie diesen Dank bitte auch dem Rat, wenn Sie zurück sind.”  
“Gern.” Der Mann verneigte sich leicht.   
“Severus…”  
“Reden wir nicht mehr drüber. Aber… ihr schuldet mir was.”  
“Mehr als wir je begleichen können. Hier sind die neuen Zeitumkehrer. Passt auf, sie sind vorgestellt. Wenn ihr den Sicherungsstift an der Seite rauszieht, starten sie.”  
Severus blickte auf das kleine Gerät. Er hängte sich die Kette um und blickte seinen Begleiter an, der seinem Beispiel folgte. “Erstaunlich, wie viel Geld und Zeit in die Entwicklung solcher Dinge investiert wird, wo Zeitreisen doch verboten sind.”  
Hikaro lachte leise. “Waffen sind es auch und die Rüstungsindustrie ist einer der größten Industriezweige dieser Welt. Wann können wir zurück?”  
“Etwa nach einem halben Jahr. Eher geht nicht. Sie ziehen Sie automatisch zurück, solange Sie die Ketten tragen. Nicht verlieren, sonst sitzen Sie fest. Der Anhänger leuchtet ein paar Mal kurz auf, einige Stunden, bevor die Rückkehr losgeht, damit man sich in Sicherheit bringen kann und nicht gesehen wird.” Kingsley reichte ihnen die Hand. “Viel Glück.” Warnend sah er Severus an. “Auch wenn es schwer fällt…”  
“Ich weiß. Es ist überflüssig, mich daran zu erinnern.” Ein wenig sauer erwiderte er den Blick. “Gehen wir.”  
Hikaro nickte leicht und löste die Sicherung seines Zeitumkehrers. Im nächsten Moment verschwand er. Severus folgte ihm. Sie landeten auf der Wiese, nur halt im Jahr 1945. “Wir reisen jetzt direkt nach Hiroshima. Und zwar ins südliche Industrieviertel. Wir bleiben dort in Hafennähe, bis ich einen sicheren Unterschlupf gefunden habe. Beziehungsweise, Sie bleiben dort.” Er blickte seinen Begleiter an. “Ich besorge Ihnen Sachen und Essen. Ist es ein Problem für Sie, ein paar Tage nichts zu tun zu haben?”  
“Nein. Keins. Ich kann die Zeit zum Meditieren nutzen.”  
Hikaro lächelte leicht. “Sie würden einen guten Japaner abgeben. Gehen Sie nicht in die Stadt. Meiden Sie den Kontakt zu Städtern. Wenn die falschen Leute Sie bemerken, könnte es sein, dass Sie Harry sehr schnell finden, aber wahrscheinlich erst mal keine Möglichkeit haben, zu fliehen. Es wäre besser, Sie retten ihn und verschwinden, ohne dass Jemand in dieser Zeit von Ihnen erfährt.”  
“Verstanden.” Was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als diesem Mann zu gehorchen und zu vertrauen? “Was werden Sie tun?”  
“Ich werde mich orientieren und versuchen, etwas mitzubekommen. Und ich besorge Ihnen ein paar Haare von Japanern von außerhalb der Stadt für den Vielsafttrank. Dann können Sie wenigstens mal raus. Aber gehen Sie sparsam mit Ihrem Vorrat um.”  
“Sicher. Ich hab eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust, mich in der Stadt zu bewegen.”  
“Müssen Sie aber, Professor. Sie müssen lernen, sich unauffällig zu bewegen. Ich weiß nicht, wo Mister Potter ist und wie man ihn retten kann, aber Sie sollten sich alle Optionen offen halten.”  
Severus nickte leicht und presste hart die Lippen zusammen. “Ich bin bereit.”  
“Wir landen in einem Lagerhaus. Vorerst sind Sie dort sicher.” Hikaro hielt ihm den Arm hin. “Versuchen Sie, mir zu folgen. Ohne zu großen Widerwillen.”  
“Klar. Kein Problem. Ich kann das verdrängen.” Er legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und schloss die Augen. Wenn er sie in wenigen Sekunden wieder öffnen würde, würde er in Hiroshima sein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach seiner Ankunft in Hiroshima, findet Severus erst mal eine Zuflucht, wo er sicher ist und sich halbwegs mit der Situation anfreunden kann, in der er steckt. Harry zu suchen und zu finden, liegt leider nicht in seiner Macht und so ist er zum Warten verdammt.

Kapitel 6: Das Lagerhaus

Es war dunkel, staubig und das Rauschen des Wassers draußen klang irgendwie seltsam. Trotz der sommerlichen Hitze, die über der Stadt lag, war die Dunkelheit hier drinnen kalt. Die Luft stand, offenbar wurde das Tor nur selten geöffnet und im Licht der in die obere Hälfte der Wände eingelassenen, kleinen, fast blinden Fenster tanzte Staub.   
Es gab hier drinnen ein Büro, was momentan aber nicht genutzt wurde, ein winziges Bad und eben die große Lagerhalle, in der Severus sich gerade ein Mal um die eigene Achse drehte. Der Geruch nach Staub, alten, leicht schimmligen Säcken, Teer und Kalk drang ihm in die Nase.   
Er lief zum hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo Reissäcke gestapelt lagen, drei, vier Meter hoch. Dahinter war ein wenig Platz. Von der Tür aus konnte man nicht hinter die Säcke sehen, damit war es ein gutes Versteck.   
“Schade, dass es keinen Spruch gibt, der Unsichtbar macht”, murmelte Okimasu Hikaro leise. “Hier sind Karrenspuren. Offenbar holt jemand ab und an einen der Säcke.” Unsicher sah er sich um.  
“Wem gehört der Reis?”  
“Der Armee. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Kommandanten, die es in und um Hiroshima gibt, überhaupt noch wissen, dass das Essen hier ist.”  
Severus zog Harrys Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn sich über. “Wenn ich mich klein mache, sollte das reichen.”  
“Ein… Tarnumhang. Unglaublich.”  
“Er gehört Harry und ich bewahre ihn nur für meinen Freund auf.”  
Hikaro lachte leise. “Er könnte dem Jungen das Leben retten. Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf. Tragen Sie ihn beim Schlafen.” Er blickte seinen Gast an. “Willkommen in Japan, würde ich gern sagen. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das auf eine andere Zeit verschieben.”  
“Das denke ich auch.” Severus schluckte leicht und sah sich wieder um. “Und jetzt?”  
“Ich besorge Ihnen Sachen, restliche Zutat für den Trank und dann werde ich mich hier in der Stadt umhören. Ich weiß zwar noch ungefähr, wann ich wo war, aber es sind doch viele Jahrzehnte vergangen. Ich werde herausfinden, wo Harry Potter ist und werde versuchen, Informationen zu beschaffen, wie Sie ihn retten können. Doch diese Heldentat wird wohl an Ihnen allein hängen bleiben.”  
Severus winkte ab. “Mit Gewalt können wir eh nicht dort hin, wo er ist, weil es zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Dann mach ich es lieber allein.”  
“Danke”, sagte der Mann leise. “Dass Sie mir die Chance lassen, trotz meiner Feigheit mein Gesicht zu wahren.”  
“Ich halte Sie für eine ganze Menge, Mister Hikaro, aber gewiss nicht für feige und das sage ich nicht, um Ihnen zu schmeicheln. Sondern weil es die Wahrheit ist.” Er verneigte sich leicht. “Danke für die Hilfe.”  
Hikaro erwiderte die Geste. “In Japan ist es Gesetz, dass das Leben eines Gastes über dem der Familie steht. Solange wir hier gemeinsam sind, werde ich alles tun, um Sie zu beschützen, Professor. Aber Sie sollten trotzdem jederzeit bereit sein, zu fliehen oder sich zu verteidigen. In diesem Land herrscht Krieg und auch wenn die Amerikaner und ihre Verbündeten weit weg sind, gibt es unzählige Gegner in der Stadt. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, bleiben Sie bis dahin unsichtbar.” Er zögerte. “Ich versuche, ein Buch oder so etwas zu besorgen, wenn…”  
Severus schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. “Brauche ich nicht. Ich mache keine Dummheiten und werde mich nicht langweilen. Ich werde die Zeit zum Meditieren nutzen. In meinem Hirn schwirren noch zu viele Dinge frei herum. Ich muss sie einsperren.”  
Hikaro lächelte leicht. “Ich vergaß, dass Sie das Herz eines Spions und den Verstand eines Samurai haben. Dann wünsche ich viel Erfolg beim Verbergen. Professor, wir sehen uns.” Damit verschwand er aus dem Holztor hinaus in die Stadt, ohne dabei Sonne oder auch nur genug Luft für einen Windhauch hinein zu lassen.   
Langsam setzte sich Severus auf einen der Säcke, die hier leer und von Ratten zerfressen herum lagen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Da er in der Ecke des riesigen Raumes saß, wurde er von zwei Seiten gestützt. Er zog den Umhang über sich und fluchte leise über seine Größe. Sie war für ihn immer gut gewesen, aber Harrys Tarnumhang war doch ziemlich kurz.   
Stunden saß er reglos auf dem Boden, atmete konzentriert und schob Gedanken in Kisten. Gedanken, die er hier weder haben durfte noch sollte. Gedanken, die ihn und viele andere Menschen in Gefahr bringen würden. Er verbarg alles, was er konnte. Inklusive seiner eigenen Identität. In seinem Kopf baute er ein Bild auf, was er halten konnte.   
Er konnte alles vergessen, wenn er wollte. Alles verdrängen. Bilder, Wissen, Gedanken, Gefühle. Aber nicht den Grund, warum er hier war. Den Grund, warum er gegen sich selber kämpfte. Harry war sein Halt. Er brauchte ihn.

Eine leere Halle. Nicht sauber, aber doch völlig leer von allem, was stören könnte. Verputzte Wände, die Fenster und die Tür geschlossen. Die Paletten und die Reissäcke, Dreck und Staub, alles war weg. Nichts irritierte, nichts ließ irgendwelche Erinnerungen hoch kommen. Die Halle war still und leer. Völlig leer, völlig still. Oder doch nicht?  
In der Ecke, im Schatten, kauerte ein Junge. Ruhig, wartend, meist reglos. Manchmal blickte er kurz hoch, dann konnte man das Profil sehen, die widerspenstige Frisur, die Brille auf der Nase. Er blickte kurz zur Tür, dann sank der Kopf wieder nach unten. Nie sah man sein Gesicht. Man konnte nichts weiter sehen, nicht die Hautfarbe, nicht die Nationalität, nicht ein Stück der Kleidung. Der Schatten verbarg es.   
“Beeindruckend.”  
Severus lächelte. “Das sollte langweilig genug sein, um eventuelle Spione zu verscheuchen. Nur eine Erinnerung an schlechte Zeiten, als ich ein einsames Kind war. Könnte man meinen, wenn man es flüchtig sieht.”  
Hikaro legte ihm mit einem knappen Nicken Kleidung auf die Knie und wandte sich dann höflich um. “Ich dachte, Sie wären in der Lage, sich allein zu versorgen, aber offenbar haben Sie hier gesessen, seit ich Sie verlassen habe.”  
Nachdem er sich schnell umgezogen hatte, blickte er an sich hinab. Das Hemd, hellbraun und irgendwie zu kurz, die leichte Stoffhose, dunkel, irgendwas zwischen dunkelgrau und schwarz, eng, aber gut sitzend, nur… “Ziemlich kurz.”  
“Sie sind kein Japaner. Aber draußen geht es, wenn Sie vorher den Vielsaftrank schlucken. Dann lernen Sie die Welt mal von unten kennen, Professor Snape.”  
Er lächelte, nahm mit einem Kopfnicken die Flasche und die eingewickelten Reisbällchen und setze sich wieder. Gierig schlang er die Nahrung runter.   
“Der Tee ist mehrfach gekocht. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut Sie die hier lebenden Bakterien vertragen, aber das Wasser ist, nach unseren Standards, ziemlich dreckig. Leider schmeckt er dadurch bitter.”  
“Ich hab seit zwei Tagen nichts getrunken. Ich krieg es hinter. Und Magie wollte ich nicht einsetzen, um Nahrung zu besorgen. Außerdem…” Er senkte den Blick und aß weiter.   
“Niemand in der Stadt wird verhungern, wenn Sie hier was essen. Natürlich hungern viele, die Nahrung ist knapp, aber Sie töten hier sicher keinen Menschen.”   
Severus aß den Rest des kargen Mahls und trank den Tee aus. Jetzt fühlte er sich besser, stärker. “Hatten Sie Erfolg?”  
“Nicht so, wie Sie hoffen. Es gibt hier in der Stadt mehrere Ort, wo man eventuelle Kriegsgefangene hingebracht haben könnte. Mindestens 15. An zweien ist er nicht. Weiter bin ich noch nicht.”  
“Das ist ein Erfolg, wenn auch ein kleiner.” Er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. “Wie ist es draußen?”, fragte er vorsichtig. “Warm, wechselhaft. Die Sonne scheint manchmal, so wie in den folgende Wochen auch. Die Wolken sind unser Freund, die Sonne unser Feind. Wer hätte das gedacht, wo die meisten sich hier einen trockenen Sommer so herbei gesehnt haben.” Hikaro stand langsam auf. “Ich habe Kontakte zu zwei Zuträgern der Yakuza geknüpft. Dadurch weiß ich, dass ich Sie hier bis zum 22. raus bringen muss. Dann wird das Lagerhaus einer ihrer Stützpunkte. Und mit der japanischen Mafia, die zum Großteil aus Magiern besteht und sehr kaisertreu ist, sollten wir uns nicht anlegen.”  
“Die Yakuza waren Magier? Wieso hat Japan den Krieg dann verloren?”  
“Weil wir zu sehr an den alten Dingen hingen. Natürlich haben unsere Muggel auch geforscht und bei dem Wettrüsten mitgemacht. Wir waren ziemlich weit, bevor man Tokio bombardiert hat. Aber die Leute, die eigentlich Macht hatten, waren dem Tenno, unserem Kaiser, immer ergeben. Und in dieser Linie gab es nie Magier. Also hielt man die Magie zurück, der Tenno hatte nie eine Ahnung, was für Menschen ihm dienten. Wir versteckten viel unsere Magie, wir setzten sie ein, um Leute zu finden, die gegen den Kaiser arbeiteten, die gegen das Militär arbeiten. Wir setzten sie nie aktiv gegen unsere Feinde ein. Denn jeder Japaner, selbst ich, glaubte, dass wir überlegen sind. Ich glaubte nicht, dass wir den Krieg gewinnen, aber ich war sicher, dass wir uns schnell von einer Niederlage erholen und unser altes Leben weiterleben könnten.”  
“Das ist naiv.”  
“Aus heutiger Sicht, Professor. Aber damals… im jetzigen Heute, ist es möglich. Japan war zu dieser Zeit am Ende. Nach der Kapitulation Deutschlands, sahen viele ein, dass es so nicht geht. Man besann sich zurück auf alte Stärken. Auf die Fähigkeit zu leiden und Niederlagen in eine positive Energie umzuwandeln, statt sich ihnen zu ergeben. Unser Kaiser und die meisten seiner Gefolgsleute, suchten einen Weg, zu kapitulieren, ohne dass Japan dabei das Gesicht verlieren würde. Dass uns zwei Bomben dabei helfen würden, hätte so keiner geahnt.” Er senkte den Blick. “Ich wünschte, man hätte auf die Wissenschaftler gehört. Ein Test vor den Militärs und vor dem Kaiser auf einer der vorgelagerten, unbewohnten Inseln, hätte uns die Möglichkeit geben, die derzeitige militärische und technologische Überlegenheit des Feindes anzuerkennen und die Waffen nieder zu legen und gleichzeitig die Hoffnung, auch so stark zu werden.”  
“Dummerweise wollte Präsident Truman Stalin beweisen, wie überlegen er war und das ging nur mit möglichst vielen Opfern auf einen Schlag.” Severus seufzte. “Ich kenne die ganzen Theorien.”  
Der Mann ging Richtung Ausgang. “Sie als Brite, als Europäer, sollten froh sein, dass Deutschland vor dem ersten erfolgreichen Test bereits kapituliert hatte, sonst wäre diese Demonstration nicht in Hiroshima und Nagasaki passiert, sondern wahrscheinlich in Berlin oder Frankfurt und damit nicht über 9000 Kilometer von Ihrer Heimat entfernt, sondern nur 900.”  
“Ich weiß. Beängstigende Vorstellung.” Severus setzte sich wieder und zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf. “Wobei mir 900 Kilometer im Moment lieber wären als mittendrin.”


End file.
